La Triste Mascarade
by Suwane
Summary: Tiraillée par ses sentiments envers Kotetsu, Karina se demande si le moment est enfin venu de mettre son cœur à nu. Parallèlement, la macabre société d'Ouroboros ne s'est pas éteinte. Elle changera à jamais, la vie d'une jeune femme qui espérait simplement s'épanouir auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** La Triste Mascarade  
**Fandom:** Tiger & Bunny  
**Disclaimer:** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, l'univers, ainsi que les personnages de TIGER&BUNNY, appartiennent à Keiichi Satô & Masakazu Katsura.  
**Note (1):** Cette fanfiction se déroule quelque temps **après** l'anime. De ce fait, avoir vu ce dernier est primordiale si vous voulez comprendre le récit. Il est donc inutile de préciser qu'il y aura du **spoil** !  
**Note (2):** Ma fanfic contient des Originals Characters (OC).  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (que je remercie énormément pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit !)

* * *

**La Triste Mascarade : Prologue**

J. Howards Aiden recevait beaucoup de courriers au bureau.  
Rien de plus normal pour un homme d'affaires, à vrai dire. Mais ce jour-là, son attention se porta sur une petite enveloppe ornée de dessins et d'autocollants enfantins. Une réaction plutôt rare de sa part car d'habitude, il ne se laissait jamais distraire par ce genre de broutilles.

- Monsieur Howards, puis-je vous demander qui est l'expéditeur de cette lettre ? demanda une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur, qui moulait à merveille ses formes généreuses.  
- Hum ? Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ce que je reçois, mademoiselle Lance ? rétorqua le concerné en souriant malicieusement.  
- Il est juste rare de vous voir mettre de côté votre travail pour ce genre de choses.  
- Suis-je si sérieux que cela ? Allons Miss Lance, vous me surestimez !  
- Je suis juste sincère, elle marqua une pause, puis sourit. Mais à en juger par l'aspect de l'enveloppe, je présume que cette correspondance vous vient de votre enfant, non ?

L'homme d'affaires fut prit au dépourvu. Les yeux vifs d'un bleu azuré, qui le fixaient sous un nuage de boucles dorées indisciplinées, semblaient l'avoir compris.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, souffla Aiden, marquant ainsi sa défaite.  
- Jamais. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas plus mal pour vous de prendre quelques minutes pour lire ce qu'on vous a écrit, conseilla la jeune femme, derrière un petit sourire.  
- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace pour une simple secrétaire.  
- Je vous remercie du compliment !

Malgré l'amusement dessiné sur son visage, la jeune femme tenta de dissimuler un mal-être à la fois frustrant et blessant.

Aiden J. Howard était donc bel et bien père de famille.

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant, reprit-elle  
- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit calmement son patron  
- Merci, mais j'ai du travail. J'espère que cette lettre vous boostera un peu ! s'exclama Miss Lance, avant de saluer Aiden d'un geste de main.

Accélérant ses pas, l'employée saisit la poignée de la porte, la tira sèchement, et passa dans la pièce voisine.

Quelle triste désillusion. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. La honte aux joues, la douleur au coeur, et l'impression d'être stupide ne firent d'elle qu'une bouchée.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de son supérieur. Mais aussi, et surtout, d'un père de famille.

Cependant, Mademoiselle Lance ne pouvait être une femme à blâmer. N'importe quelle femme normalement constituée serait tombée dans le piège.

Monsieur Howards respirait la perfection. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène, dont deux mèches épaisses entouraient son visage, rendaient ce dernier plus fin et long. Sa peau rappelait les statues forgées dans le marbre ; d'un blanc singulier, elle paraissait douce et saine. Cette pureté faisait ressortir ses deux yeux gris en forme d'amandes.  
La tête haute, le corps ni trop mince, ni trop imposant, les jambes longues… Son costume savait mettre en valeur chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa démarche, droite et rapide, montrait l'assurance et la confiance qu'il avait de lui-même.

Ne pas tomber sous son charme semblait donc impossible.

* * *

Le sourire de l'homme d'affaires disparut au moment même où le claquement de porte retentit. Il fixa un bref instant le courrier à son nom, le tourna dans tous les sens possible, et afficha enfin une mine satisfaite sur ses pommettes.

- Les choses ont fini par prendre un nouveau tournant, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui seul put entendre le murmure qu'il venait de s'adresser. Et d'un mouvement rapide mais minutieux, il arracha le dos de l'enveloppe, puis en sortit une feuille. Dessus reposait le dessin d'un serpent se mordant la queue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà donc le prologue de "La triste Mascarade". Comme vous pouvez le voir, il sert à présenter les personnages que j'ai crées. Ils auront beaucoup d'importance au fil des chapitres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je délaisserai pour autant les héros. Ça non !_  
_Sinon, je dois vous avouer que j'ai repris l'écriture de fanfictions depuis peu de temps... De ce fait, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon histoire malgré une écriture plus que très simple. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et/ou impressions, je serais ravi de les lires :)._  
_Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite pour le premier chapitre !_


	2. Chap 1 : Un nouveau commencement

**Disclaimer:** Même si je les utilise à mon escient, l'univers, ainsi que les personnages de TIGER&BUNNY, appartiennent à Keiichi Satô & Masakazu Katsura.  
**Note :** Cette fanfiction se déroule quelque temps **après** l'anime. De ce fait, avoir vu ce dernier est primordiale si vous voulez comprendre le récit. Il est donc inutile de préciser qu'il y aura du **spoil** !  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha, ma Siamoise pour les intimes (que je remercie énormément pour tout le travail qu'elle fait !).

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste ce chapitre immédiatement après le prologue. Même si je suis consciente que le fandom de Tiger&Bunny n'est pas énorme en France, j'espère que le peu de curieux prendront plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Un nouveau commencement**

La saison hivernale s'en était allée depuis quelques semaines déjà, emportant avec elle son froid glacial et ses couleurs ternes. Le ciel, d'un bleu habituellement pâle, se drapait de nuages aussi gris que les bâtiments de la ville. Avec leurs pierres cendrées, rien ne les différenciait les uns des autres, si ce n'est que certains avaient en leur possession d'immenses écrans sur les murs, diffusant alors en boucle le même programme télévisé : Hero TV.  
La chaîne en question retransmettait en direct les péripéties de plusieurs personnes vêtues de déguisements plus ou moins originaux. Parmi elles, une jeune femme habillée d'un costume bleu et blanc, semblait mise à l'honneur ce jour là. La caméra ne la quittait pas de l'objectif, et les remarques du commentateur fusaient avec une rapidité impressionnante.  
Bien que la tenue plutôt sexy de la concernée savait mettre en avant ses formes avantageuses, les spectateurs familiers de l'émission connaissaient aussi les autres atouts de cette demoiselle.

- Mais qui est cette gourgandine ?! s'offusqua un homme, accoutré d'un banal imperméable gris.  
- Surveillez vos paroles ! répondit l'individu à côté de lui

Le premier se tourna vers le second, interloqué. Ce dernier resta figé sur l'écran géant accroché à l'immeuble. L'attention portée à cette émission rimait avec « adoration » et « fascination ». Et c'est uniquement quand la publicité retentit, que le spectateur, moins captivé, posa le regard vers l'homme en gris. Finalement ce n'était qu'un fan aveuglé par sa passion.

- Cette jeune fille n'a rien d'une « gourgandine », dit simplement l'auditeur d'un ton sec, voire un brin hautain.  
- Pourtant quand on voit la tenue qu'elle se trimbale, il est difficile de croire qu'elle est du genre prude et sage, lança l'énergumène au manteau d'une voix fluette, à la limite agaçante.  
- Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin, non ? questionna calmement le téléspectateur, refusant d'entrer dans le petit jeu de son interlocuteur.  
- C'est exact, c'est peut-être pour cela que je ne comprends pas tout cet engouement vis-à-vis de ce drôle de programme.  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon. Ce « programme », comme vous le nommez si bien, nous prouve que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous pourrons toujours compter sur « eux ».  
- « Eux » ?  
- Les Héros, voyons !  
- Vous appelez ces gens des Héros ? demanda l'homme en gris, dans un air à moitié sceptique.  
- Oui. Ce sont des Héros, des vrais ! s'exclama le fan.  
- Je vois...  
- Et Blue Rose, votre « gourgandine », reste l'une des héroïnes les plus populaires de Hero TV !  
- Tiens donc, quelle étrange surprise.

L'individu au vêtement morne adressa un drôle de sourire à son destinataire. Malgré le brouhaha incessant de la foule, un énigmatique silence s'installa entre eux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se transforma en un mur d'incompréhension malsaine à l'égard du passionné.

- Sur ce, monsieur, je vais vous laisser regarder en paix votre télé-réalité, conclut l'étrange personnage.

Le spectateur n'ajouta rien de plus, et laissa ce drôle de bonhomme reprendre sa route, persuadé que ses curieux discours n'en valaient pas la peine.

* * *

Se mêlant banalement à la foule de passants, l'homme au manteau gris ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la bêtise humaine. En vingt ans, elle restait bel et bien la même : naïve et aussi manipulable qu'une poupée de chiffon.  
Alors que l'émission battait son plein avec ses péripéties sensationnelles, la tête du mystérieux personnage se leva vers un des imposants téléviseurs de l'immeuble d'en face. Et dans une élocution énigmatique, ses lèvres chuchotèrent la phrase suivante :

- Enchanté de te rencontrer... Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Et il partit pour de bon, laissant derrière lui la télévision afficher une armure rouge et blanche en pleine course-poursuite.

* * *

« _Monsieur J. Howards,_

_C'est avec la plus grande insatisfaction que je vous fais part du décès de monsieur Maverick Albert._  
_ Survenue brutalement en ce mois de décembre, les causes de sa mort restent cependant logiques : selon les médias, le terrifiant anti-héros, Lunatic, aurait mis fin à ses jours._  
_A la base, il devait croupir à vie en prison, grâce à l'intervention des acteurs de Hero TV._

_Cet homme n'était peut-être pas le bon, finalement. Après tout, il restait persuadé que sa marionnette ne découvrirait jamais la vérité. Voyez-vous de qui je veux parler ? Barnaby Brooks Jr. Le héros le plus populaire de ces dernières années !_

_Je m'en remets à présent à vous. Mais ne vous laissez pas duper aussi facilement, je vous prie. Je pense que notre société rencontre des difficultés croissantes. C'est pourquoi, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez sur vos gardes et élaboriez un plan méticuleux et fructueux._

_Avec mes sincères salutations._ »

Une vingtaine. Peut-être même plus.  
Aiden J. Howards, le récepteur de cette lettre, ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les quatre paragraphes qu'elle constituait.  
D'un geste distingué, il posa la missive sur son bureau, un meuble imposant et sophistiqué. Il saisit ensuite une tasse en porcelaine, la remplit d'un liquide verdâtre de sa main gauche, y trempa ses lèvres, puis soupira de satisfaction.  
Ce thé s'avérait bien meilleur que celui qu'il buvait, jadis, au bureau.  
Depuis que l'avis de décès de Monsieur Maverick était tombé entre ses mains, Aiden comprit alors qu'il fallait démissionner pour mener à bien sa mission, sans obstacles futiles. La société d'Ouroboros ne semblait pas réellement affectée par la mort d'un de leurs compères, mais plutôt déçue, voire frustrée. Elle devait sans doute ressentir de la honte, étant donné qu'une organisation criminelle n'appréciait jamais d'apprendre qu'un des leurs s'était fait bêtement avoir. En plus d'être humiliant, cela remettait en cause leur trafic et leurs plans.

« _Mais cette fois-ci, _pensa Aiden_, l'échec ne sera pas permis !_ »

On frappa à la porte.

- Entre ! s'exclama l'homme, comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Le mystérieux personnage à l'habit gris pénétra alors dans la pièce. Son sourire narquois s'afficha au même moment qu'Aiden poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Ce dernier l'invita à s'avancer d'un signe de main, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Il retira néanmoins son manteau avant de s'exécuter.  
Il ne portait alors plus qu'un petit gilet sans manche de couleur pourpre. Ses bras, cachés par les manches de sa chemise, jouaient sur le contraste du premier vêtement, mais donnaient tout de même un air sophistiqué au nouvel arrivant. Enfin, son pantalon arborait la même couleur que la petite veste.

- Tu es toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois, débuta Aiden en ayant gardé un sourire énigmatique. C'est plaisant de te retrouver, Ascelin !  
- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me contacter à la va-vite, commenta le dit Ascelin, en ajustant ses boutons de manchettes.

À bien l'observer, Ascelin semblait plus jeune d'un an ou deux qu'Aiden. Quelques mèches de sa coiffure chocolat tombaient sur ses yeux de même coloris. Son regard, empli d'une lueur humble et douce, se concentrait sur les manchettes qu'il réajustait à ses poignets frêles. Sa corpulence, avantagée par sa tenue actuelle, renvoyait à l'Apollon du Belvédère : le corps mince, les hanches étroites, et les jambes longues et fines... Il respirait la vitalité !

- En effet, reprit Aiden. En fait, c'est parce que le « boss » m'a contacté.  
- Le Boss ? Celui d'Ouroboros ?  
- Oui, ce boss là. Je n'en ai pas d'autre à ma connaissance, plaisanta-t-il en adoptant une mine réfléchie.  
- Hum. Je suppose que ça a un lien avec ce vieux croûton de Maverick ? persifla Ascelin.  
- Tu es plutôt malin.  
- Oui. Il faut dire que les médias nous ont bien bassinés avec sa mort. Et comme il était, en quelque sorte, notre complice, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu serais le premier informé.  
- Je vois. Modère quand même tes paroles, les murs ont des oreilles, conseilla le plus âgé.  
- Voyons, pas ici ! D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu as pris le temps de refaire la déco.

En effet, l'intérieur de la pièce sortait de l'ordinaire. La première chose qui frappait l'œil en entrant, n'était autre que le bureau immense où se trouvait le propriétaire. Les murs bénéficiaient d'une tapisserie vert-bouteille. Et à chaque coin de la salle reposaient des posters rouges et noirs avec un Ouroboros brodé dessus. Leur taille était impressionnante. Mais les plus majestueux demeuraient ceux fixés au mur derrière Aiden, donnant alors la sensation de se retrouver face à un dictateur obsédé par sa soif de conquête.  
En observant sur la droite, on apercevait, contre le mur, une bibliothèque aussi imposante que les affiches. Immobile comme toujours, elle contenait des livres reflétant la passion de son possesseur, à savoir des ouvrages traitant de la psychologie humaine, ainsi que des analyses psychanalystes pour le moins douteuses. Ils paraissaient propres, encore neufs.  
Monsieur J. Howards n'aimait pas le désordre.

- Il est vrai que j'ai tout remis au goût du jour, confirma Aiden. Tu aimes ?  
- J'adore même, avoua son camarade. Par rapport à l'extérieur…, marmonna-t-il cependant dans sa barbe.

Néanmoins, l'homme aux cheveux noir l'entendit, ce qui le fit sourire. Décidément, Ascelin devait apprendre à gérer l'élocution de sa voix.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Ascelin.  
- … Hum. Mais tu n'as pas terminé tes explications. D'accord le Boss t'a contacté, ok Maverick est mort. Mais alors, quelle tâche t'a-t-on assigné ?

Pendant que le châtain posait la question à son aîné, celui-ci se versa une deuxième tasse de thé, tout en restant attentif à son ami. Il but une gorgée, histoire de laisser Ascelin dans le doute, et finit par porter ses yeux cendrés sur ce dernier.

- Celle de prendre la relève, formula alors Aiden d'une voix limpide mais sérieuse.

Il n'y eut qu'un silence comme réponse, qui se brisa finalement par le tintement de la tasse en porcelaine. Le jeune homme au gilet étira les lèvres, satisfait de cette annonce.

- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire, tout en dégageant une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
- Tu dois maintenant saisir la cause de ta venue, non ?  
- Pas vraiment, mentit Ascelin, préférant jouir des futurs compliments attendus de la part de son supérieur.  
- Vraiment ?

L'homme aux yeux gris, jusque là assis derrière son bureau, déposa soigneusement la cuillère en argent dans sa tasse. Prêt à développer ses idées, il se leva et il joignit ses mains dans son dos. La carrure droite et assurée, tel un colonel s'apprêtant à faire son briefing de mission, il se dirigea enfin vers son coéquipier avec un sourire consolant.

- Et bien, parce que je sais que tu me seras d'une grande utilité pour mener à bien la mission que l'on m'a confié.  
- J'en suis honoré, approuva Ascelin, dont la satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.  
- Après réception de cette lettre, j'ai préféré quitter mon travail. Du moins, le job qui me servait à couvrir mes véritables activités.  
- Tous les membres de l'organisation font ça. Du moins, les plus influents.  
- Sans doute.  
- Et en quoi se résumera ma tâche ?  
- A utiliser ton pouvoir.

La dernière phrase retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard commun : un regard empli de malice et de fourberie. Aiden gardait tout de même une expression humble et discrète, à l'inverse d'Ascelin, dont le sourire parvenait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux disques de bronze de ce dernier brûlaient à présent d'une flamme ardente de mesquinerie.

- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! se réjouit l'homme au gilet pourpre.  
- Cependant…, l'interrompit Howards.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu ne te serviras de ton pouvoir que sur un type particulier de personnes.

Le jeune marqua une pause. Où donc voulait-il en venir ?

- Lesquelles ? questionna enfin Ascelin.

La figure d'Aiden J. Howards afficha une expression triomphante. D'un naturel orgueilleux, il était fier de constater que son fidèle associé lui obéirait toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

- Les gens comme nous, ceux que la société nomment les « Next ».

Les yeux d'Ascelin se plissèrent, mais continuèrent à fixer l'individu d'en face. Il n'avait pas encore bien saisi ce que son ami cherchait à établir.

- Je sais que ton pouvoir de persuasion est très… efficace quand tu le veux, continua Aiden, tout en rajustant le gilet de son partenaire. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'immense si nous rallions les Next à notre cause. Surtout si ces surhommes font partis de cette catégorie que les humains, ces êtres insipides, osent appeler « Héros ».

Il conclut ainsi, après avoir plongé son regard captivant dans celui d'Ascelin.

- Je crois comprendre, maintenant, acquiesça le concerné, sans se détourner de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

L'échange perdura, dans le silence macabre que la salle venait de s'approprier. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Des sourires perfides se troquèrent, et ils se mirent au point.

La roue tournait de nouveau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà ! Ce premier chapitre présente un autre de mes OC : Ascelin, un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup avec Aiden. C'est un duo qui a su me donner pas mal d'idées et surtout d'inspirations ! De ce fait, j'espère qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas indifférent tout au long de mon histoire. Et pas d'inquiétudes, nos Héros arrivent au prochain chapitre :). Je vous dis à dans -normalement- deux semaines pour la publication de celui-ci. Bye !  
_


	3. Chap 2 : La Reine des Glaces

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire !_

_J'aimerais remercier celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_  
_Avant d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous prévenir sur un point que j'ai omis de dire durant le prologue et le chapitre 1 : Bien que ma fiction soit en rating T, je tiens à vous avertir que mon histoire abordera un thème assez dur un peu plus tard (on a encore le temps, mais on est jamais trop prudent). De ce fait, j'hésite fortement à la classer en M. Pour le moment, je la garde en T étant donné que c'est très soft et que ça va durer encore un moment. _  
_Toutefois, pas d'inquiétude ! Je préviendrai si jamais un chapitre contient une scène explicite et/ou difficile !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : La Reine des Glaces**

Le spectacle d'Hero TV se finit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Encore une fois, les audacieux protagonistes de l'émission mirent fin aux activités de criminels lambdas.  
Entre cambrioleurs, arnaqueurs, évadés de prison, prises d'otages, assassins, rien ne les arrêtait, et ils savaient gérer n'importe quelle situation..

Dans le couloir des studios, des claquements de talons résonnèrent de façon régulière. Leur tempo laissait comprendre que leur propriétaire marchait d'un pas rapide et volontaire.  
Celle-ci n'était autre que Blue Rose, l'héroïne qui avait suscité, quelques heures auparavant, la polémique entre Ascelin et un spectateur.

- Et bien, on est pressé de rentrer ce soir ? la surprit une voix grave qui se voulait féminine.

L'interpellée se retourna, et reconnut aussitôt Nathan Seymour, alias Fire Emblem.  
Blue Rose connaissait les drôle de goûts de son/sa collègue. Depuis des années de côtoiements, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait parler de lui en tant qu'homme ou en tant que femme. En effet, Fire Emblem vint au monde avec un sexe masculin, mais se sentit toujours très « femme » au fond de lui. De ce fait, le travestissement et l'efféminement faisaient partis de sa vie, et il s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde.  
Rien ne laissait paraître ses penchants au vue de sa tenue : il portait un justaucorps qui moulait son buste athlétique, et ses jambes, quant à elles, restaient réfugiaient dans des collants au tissu résistant, dont lui seul connaissait le secret. La grande cape sur ses épaules le rendait plus charismatique, et son demi-masque dissimulait ses yeux. L'ensemble arborait les couleurs du feu.  
Le rouge cramoisi dominait son costume, mais on pouvait apercevoir du jaune et de l'orange à des endroits précis, comme sur son torse, ses gants, sa ceinture et ses bottes.  
Un vêtement de héros stéréotypé en somme.  
En réalité, ce sont ses actes qui le trahissaient, faisant alors même comprendre au plus candide des naïfs ses véritables attirances. Cependant Fire Emblem s'en fichait. Fire Emblem refusait de refouler sa véritable nature, et l'assumait sans difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grommela Blue Rose.  
- Oh. Et bien, tu ne sembles pas d'humeur ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à cause de ta place dans le classement annuel ? risqua le héros en face d'elle.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais pour ma place. Je suis dans le top 3, contrairement à certains.

La jeune femme venait d'envoyer un pic à son collègue, mais ce dernier n'en prit pas compte. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, encore moins quand cela concernait le classement des héros.

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Karina ne répondit que par un silence, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son collègue.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est parce que la « second league » n'était pas présente sur le terrain ?

Blue Rose leva la tête en direction de Nathan, étonnée de sa déduction. Comment pouvait-il comprendre si vite les choses ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle.  
- Je vais rectifier ma question : es-tu en colère parce que Kotetsu n'était pas en mission ce soir?

Prise au dépourvue, les joues de la Rose, d'habitude si blanches, prirent une teinte pourpre. Décidément, elle détestait admettre que le héros de feu savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kotetsu, le vétéran.  
Tenant trop à sa fierté, elle haussa le menton, ferma les yeux, et continua son chemin après avoir lancé un soupir désenchanté.  
Nathan sourit. Il avait touché en plein milieu de la cible.

* * *

Dans les douches du personnel, les gouttes martelèrent le sol et brisèrent le silence morose qui y régnait. Blue Rose se perdait dans le flux de ses souvenirs, les yeux rivés sur le mur carrelé et fissuré. La couleur bleutée de ses cheveux se mêlait au liquide qui s'évacuait du pommeau, glissant alors jusqu'à sa nuque, puis dans son dos. Elle finit sa course sur le sol, en direction du trou d'évacuation d'eau.  
Sa véritable teinte reprit sa place originelle : un blond doré comme le soleil d'un matin estival.  
Peu de temps après, ses cheveux se collèrent contre sa colonne vertébrale. Des mèches tombèrent à l'avant de son visage, lâchant plusieurs gouttelettes trop lourdes à porter. Le masque de Blue Rose était rangé, Karina Lyle pouvait enfin retourner à sa vie personnelle.  
Elle ferma l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette, et retourna au vestiaire, toujours égarée dans ses pensées.

« **_Es-tu en colère parce que Kotetsu n'était pas en mission ce soir ?_** ».

La dernière question posée par Nathan résonnait dans son esprit et se jouait vicieusement d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et s'habilla en tentant de ne plus y penser.  
En vain.  
Karina avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses sentiments à l'égard de Kotetsu, le héros que la population connaissait sous le pseudonyme de « Wild Tiger ». Ce héros aux principes « vieillots » mais sincères.  
Au début, la blonde pensait que ces sentiments ne se dévoileraient pas. Et les jours passèrent pour devenir des mois, puis des saisons, et enfin des années.  
Deux ans.  
Voilà deux ans que le charme particulier du vétéran l'avait ensorcelée. Certes, il arrivait à Kotetsu d'être maladroit, benêt et naïf, mais au fil du temps, Karina découvrait des facettes de sa personnalité que les autres ne parvenaient pas à saisir.  
Depuis l'hiver dernier, le Tigre se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se servir convenablement de ses pouvoirs, et avait jugé ainsi bon d'intégrer désormais la « second league ». Cette équipe ne valait pas celle dans laquelle travaillaient Karina et ses autres, mais elle admirait quand même son choix. Au lieu de tout abandonner, il choisissait la voie de la persévérance, afin de secourir un maximum de victimes. Il portait sur ses épaules, la définition même du mot « héros ».

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, les cheveux attachés, la jeune femme quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Oh, Karina, tu es encore là ! s'exclama joyeusement une fille plus jeune qu'elle.  
- Pao-Lin ! Tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?  
- Ah, non. Ivan m'a demandée de l'attendre...

Le teint de l'adolescente, connue sous le pseudo de «Dragon Kid», s'empourpra à la prononciation de ce nom, ce qui fit sourire son aînée. Ces derniers temps, Pao-Lin Huang s'embellissait de jour en jour. Elle qui, à la base, conservait toujours une réputation de « garçon manqué »

- Je vois, formula Karina en ravalant son sourire, de peur qu'il ne prête à confusion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre, et révélèrent Ivan Karelin, alias Origami Cyclone. Celui-ci ne changeait pas avec ses cheveux en pagaille d'un blond platine, et ses yeux violets.

- Excuse-moi pour l'attente, Pao-Lin, souffla le nouvel arrivant.  
- Aucun souci ! On y va ?

Ivan acquiesça, se tourna vers la Rose, et lui adressa une courbette de politesse. Une manière très japonaise qui servait à saluer son entourage, d'après lui.  
« _Toujours aussi fasciné par la culture asiatique_ », pensa Karina en regardant les deux adolescents franchir le seuil de la porte.

L'environnement s'imprégna ensuite d'un inéluctable mutisme, laissant de nouveau la blonde dans ses pensées. Huang et Karelin paraissaient plus mûrs au fil du temps. Cette impression de voir ses amis grandir l'intimidait et approfondissait le doute dans son subconscient : et elle ? Est-ce que son entourage la considérait comme une jeune adulte maintenant ?

- Karina ! appela soudainement une voix féminine.

Celle-ci se retourna, et aperçut une femme brune aux jolies formes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Agnes Joubert, la productrice d'Hero TV

- Tu allais partir ? demanda cette dernière.  
- Heu, oui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Agnes n'interpellait jamais un héros de cette manière sans raison. Karina la connaissait bien. Après tout, elle travaillait ici depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais du plus profond de son cœur, elle espérait sincèrement ne pas entendre parler d'heures supplémentaires ou d'une nouvelle mission de dernière minute.

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes service, commença la productrice.  
- Je vous écoute ?  
- Barnaby nous a sollicités pour renouveler sa carte d'accès, car l'autre n'était plus fonctionnelle.  
- Oh. Je vois. C'est sûr que sans ce badge, il sera difficile de prouver qui il est.  
- Exactement. Hélas, il a oublié de la récupérer, continua Agnes tout en sortant de la poche de sa jupe une pièce d'identité.  
- Comme quoi. Même le plus populaire des héros peut avoir la tête ailleurs, se moqua Karina.  
- Pourrais-tu lui amener ? La coupa-t-elle, indifférente à ses propos.

Karina cessa immédiatement de rire quand son interlocutrice prononça cette question. Pensant à une plaisanterie, elle attendit un instant en espérant que madame Joubert lui avoue sa blague.  
Il n'en fut rien, l'expression de sa supérieure demeura sérieuse.  
Le visage de la Rose se décomposa, et elle se maudit d'avoir traîné si longtemps dans les studios au lieu de partir aussitôt après sa douche.  
Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle tenta alors de trouver une excuse.

- Je ne sais pas où il habite.

La productrice sourit malicieusement. Elle s'attendait à cette remarque de la part de Blue Rose.

- J'ai contacté un taxi qui t'y déposera avant de te ramener chez toi, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement naïf.

Le piège s'était bêtement refermé sur la jeune héroïne, désormais sans issue de secours. A ce moment là, elle se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais prendre son temps ici.

* * *

Le reflet de la vitre du taxi renvoyait l'image d'une Karina épuisée et intriguée. Les bâtiments défilaient comme un diaporama. Leur éclat jaune, vert et rouge, se noyaient dans le fleuve qui séparait la ville de Stern Bild en trois parties distinctes, dansant alors sur l'eau en effectuant une magnifique valse de lumières.  
Malgré l'heure tardive, des civils s'égaraient dans les quartiers opposés de la métropole : les couples se rendaient dans les rues romantiques gorgées d'hôtels, et les infortunés erraient dans les arrondissements mal famés, bouteille à la main.  
Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se levèrent quand elle aperçut le dernier endroit, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle remarqua Keith Goodman, alias Sky High, en train de faire sa patrouille nocturne.  
Ce héros s'apparentait à ceux que les enfants vénéraient dans les bandes dessinés qu'ils lisaient. D'ailleurs, il était leur coqueluche. Bien sûr, il avait aussi des fans adultes, et il demeurait le héros le plus influent de la dernière génération. Avec son pouvoir de lévitation et son contrôle du vent, son costume comparable à celui d'un véritable justicier, sans oublier sa personnalité toujours loyale, le détester s'avérait impossible.

- On y est, mademoiselle ! annonça un peu plus tard le chauffeur en freinant.

Blue Rose appuya sur le cliquetis de sa ceinture et regarda à travers la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez Barnaby, et, étrangement, la taille du bâtiment ne l'impressionna guère. En effet, la bâtisse se voulait imposante sans pour autant sortir de l'ordinaire. Barnaby tout craché, en somme.

Après avoir traversé le portail, puis la cour, elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée et la scruta silencieusement, appréhendant la suite des événements.  
Elle avança ensuite son poignet en direction de la porte.  
Puis le recula dans un élan de doute.  
Et prit finalement son courage à deux mains en y donnant trois coups secs et rapides.

Une symphonie de loquets débuta dans la minute qui suivit, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Cela l'étonna de voir que le héros, le plus populaire de ces dernières années, fermait son appartement à double tour, tel un criminel qui cherchait vulgairement à se protéger.

Le passage en bois s'entrebâilla, dévoilant un homme aux traits fins, observant la visiteuse derrière une paire de lunettes.

- Lyle ?! Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama celui-ci, surprit de cette visite inattendue.  
- Désolée de venir à l'improviste comme ça, Barnaby, mais Agnes m'a demandé de...  
- Hey, Bunny ! Ce ne serait pas Karina à la porte ?! la coupa une seconde voix.

Les pupilles de la Rose s'écarquillèrent à l'annonce de ces mots. Impossible d'effacer cette voix de sa tête, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Mais au fond, elle se refusait d'y croire, et souhaitait même se tromper sur son identité.

Malheureusement, son intuition fut la bonne.  
Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, alias Wild Tiger, apparut à son tour rapidement, et rejoignit Barnaby, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Les revoilà enfin nos Héros adorés ! J'attends avec impatience vos premières impressions sur leur caractère. J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop "différents" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... J'ai essayé de les faire de la manière la plus fidèle qui soit !  
**Petit rappel :** la "second league", n'est pas inventée. C'est l'équipe que rejoint Kotetsu après avoir perdu la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs. C'est les héros "impopulaires" qui s'occupent des petites missions sans grandes prétentions. Le grade en dessous en quelque sorte...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! :) Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !_


	4. Chap 3 : Un amour inexprimé

**Disclaimer :** _Hormis mes OC, les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas ! _

_Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaite tout simplement une bonne et agréable lecture !_ :)

* * *

**Chapitre III : Un amour inexprimé**

Le visage de Karina vira au rouge. Comment se faisait-il que Kotetsu se trouvait dans l'appartement de Barnaby ? Elle avait beau le regarder, l'observer sous tous les angles, la réponse ne lui tomba pas entre les mains.  
Bien trop surprise par cette apparition soudaine, elle en oublia alors son objectif premier, ses yeux ne se détournant plus du sourire du Tigre.

- Ha ! Je savais bien que j'avais raison ! s'exclama Kotetsu.  
- De toute façon, personne n'a dit que tu te trompais, vieillard, rétorqua Barnaby d'un air faussement agacé.

Kotetsu ignora son compère et se pencha vers la jeune fille, se retrouvant en un rien de temps près de son visage. Ce qui teint ce dernier, déjà pourpre, en une couleur plus flamboyante.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Karina !

Elle baissa les yeux.  
Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de Kotetsu la mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne l'appelait pas ainsi avant.

- J-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! bégaya-t-elle.

Sous l'œil interrogatif des deux hommes, elle ouvrit son sac à main, et en sortit la carte d'accès qu'Agnes lui avait confié auparavant.

- Je devais remettre cette carte à Barnaby.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil, puis réajusta sa paire de lunettes après s'être souvenu de quoi il s'agissait. Il tendit sa main et attrapa son dû sans un mot, ses doigts effleurant doucement et involontairement ceux de la Rose.

- Ah, oui. Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
- De rien. Hum, bon, je vais y aller ! se précipita Karina, souhaitant en finir au plus vite.  
- Ha ! Mais attends ! l'interrompit Kotetsu.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle espérait pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement. Quelle naïveté. Cependant, malgré la gêne ressentie de se retrouver face au vétéran, une part inconsciente d'elle, enfouie au fond de son cœur, se sentait heureuse de voir qu'il la retenait.

- Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, expliqua Kotetsu. Que deviens-tu ? Enfin, en dehors de ton rôle d'héroïne ? Tu veux toujours devenir chanteuse ?  
- Je suis à la fac. Oui, c'est toujours dans mes projets, répondit-elle.  
- Je vois.

Un ange passa, ce qui énerva Karina.  
Une fois de plus, un dialogue avec Kotetsu se clôturait banalement par sa faute. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle s'y refusa et ralluma de justesse la flamme de la conversation.

- Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?  
- Moi ? Hum… Je suis toujours au sein de la « second league » !  
- Je sais. Mais on te contacte rarement ces derniers temps, non ?  
- Comment ça « rarement » ?! C'est faux !  
- Tu peux me dire la dernière fois qu'on t'a sollicité, alors ? demanda Karina, d'un ton exaspéré.

Wild Tiger sursauta, surprit de cette question qui sonnait un peu comme un piège.  
Il porta la paume de sa main sur son menton, et caressa doucement sa barbe en forme de double « M », essayant de se remémorer à quel moment on avait eu besoin de ses services.  
Barnaby l'observa du coin de l'œil, le reflet de ses lunettes cachant cependant ses deux émeraudes.

- Tu ne sais pas, conclut-elle en faisant la moue.  
- Je vais trouver ! Laisse-moi le temps ! brailla le Tigre, pris dans les mailles du filet.  
- De toute façon, je dois rentrer.  
- Quoi, déjà ? Allons, tu peux bien rester encore un peu ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse à ta question !  
- … Quoiiii ?! tonnèrent en chœur Barnaby et Karina après un court silence.

Barnaby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Kotetsu daignait inviter Blue Rose dans un appartement qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
Pas du tout satisfait de cette proposition, il croisa les bras et fixa son ancien partenaire, les sourcils froncés.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est MON appartement à ce que je sache ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Je sais bien, Bunny. Mais on peut l'inviter, non ? C'est pas tous les jours que je peux voir mes anciens collègues ! tenta de négocier le concerné.  
- Ça c'est ton problème de toute… Je rêve ou tu continues avec ce surnom ?! s'offusqua l'homme à lunettes.  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? Puis j'y peux rien, c'est l'habitude ! C'est pas comme si je le disais constamment !  
- Tu l'as dis tout à l'heure aussi !

Les deux hommes haussèrent de plus en plus le ton, se cherchant pour eux-mêmes des excuses, et des défauts chez l'autre. Ils en oublièrent même la présence de Karina qui les regardait, ahurie. Manifestement, rien ne changeait entre ces deux là.

- Tu es trop renfermé ! Tu peux bien l'accepter, non ?! critiqua Kotetsu.  
- Tu peux parler ! Et pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas chez toi, au pire des cas?! se défendit Barnaby.

La dernière phrase faillit déclencher un arrêt cardiaque chez la Rose. C'était la goutte de trop.

- C'est bon, je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche avant de se retourner.

La dispute se stoppa net, laissant Kotetsu et Barnaby dans leurs pensées, un peu mal à l'aise du déroulement de la situation.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent : ceux du vétéran se voulurent plus pesants, cherchant avec insistance l'accord du plus jeune.

- Bon, très bien, soupira Barnaby, vaincu.

Wild Tiger le remercia d'un sourire, et saisit doucement le bras de Karina pour l'empêcher de partir réellement. A ce rythme, le cœur de cette dernière ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! s'exclama la blonde, le visage désormais carmin.  
- Barnaby a accepté, dit l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Allez, viens !

* * *

Karina se familiarisa avec l'environnement, le feu aux joues. Pourquoi les choses se déroulaient-elles ainsi ? Elle devait juste rapporter un objet à Barnaby, rien de plus. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait là, dans l'appartement soigneusement bien rangé du héros le plus populaire de ces dernières années.  
En balayant le salon du regard, elle remarqua la table basse, où reposaient deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool.  
Du vin.

- Assieds-toi, lui proposa Barnaby. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- De… De l'eau, balbutia-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé.

Elle regretta sa demande quand elle distingua un sourire discret sur les lèvres de Barnaby, sans doute amusé de voir que, même majeure, elle ne buvait que de l'eau. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait se permettre de goûter de l'alcool à présent qu'elle en avait le droit, mais elle n'aimait pas. Le goût la rendait malade et lui montait rapidement à la tête. Il était donc hors de question de se montrer saoule devant Kotetsu.  
Barnaby revint avec un verre plein et le donna à Karina qui le remercia dans la foulée.

Kotetsu, assis sur le fauteuil en face, l'observait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui l'intimida rapidement.  
Tout le monde se moquait de lui en affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un vieux en fin de carrière, pourtant, Karina ne parvenait pas à le confirmer. En effet, l'homme dans son champs de vision se portait bien, avec ses cheveux bruns, virant presque au noir, et sa carrure fine mais assurée.  
Elle s'attarda sur ses yeux, deux billes dorées et perçantes, comme celles d'un félin observant sans un mot ce qui l'entourait. Expressifs et envoûtants, ils hypnotisèrent Blue Rose.

- Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme le plus âgé du trio.

Elle sursauta, avant de se racler la gorge.

- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Voyant que Kotetsu ne répondit pas, elle trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent et en avala trois bonnes gorgées.  
Elle reposa ensuite son verre sur la table basse, et releva la tête en direction des deux héros masculins. Depuis son arrivée, une question trottait dans son esprit et devenait plus bruyante, voire insupportable.

- Pardonne ma curiosité, mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, Kotetsu ?  
- Hum ? Ah, et bien…, débuta celui-ci.  
- On a pris l'habitude de se voir de temps en temps, termina Barnaby, un sourire en coin.

La blonde haussa la tête en direction de Barnaby qui buvait délicatement son verre de liqueur rouge. Elle fronça discrètement les sourcils : quelque chose l'agaçait chez lui.

Avec ses traits fins, presque féminins, Barnaby arborait une chevelure d'un blond banal, bouclée au point de former des vagues à chaque fin de mèches. Ses yeux, d'un vert de jade, s'affichaient en vitrine derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Son corps restait élancé, tout en étant athlétique, et ses jambes longues et fines lui donnaient la carrure d'un top model. Il était plus grand que Kotetsu, bien qu'il ne demeure plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'années.  
Ces fans l'appréciaient et le vénéraient : Barnaby était un héros influent. Cependant les fans ne connaissaient pas la véritable personnalité de leur idole. En effet, l'homme se cachait derrière un masque d'idéal masculin pour assouvir le fantasme des demoiselles en mal d'amour. Mais en réalité, ce jeune homme portait le parfum de la prétention et la veste de l'orgueil. Cela ramenait Karina, involontairement, à l'armure qu'il revêtait en mission : un costume bicolore aux teintes opposées.  
Le blanc, la pureté et l'innocence, le héros qu'on adulait.  
Et le rouge, la passion et les émotions, sa véritable facette.  
Toutefois, malgré ce caractère, il jouissait d'une superbe relation amicale avec Kotetsu.  
C'était d'ailleurs sûrement à cause de ce dernier point, que la Rose ne le supportait qu'à moitié. Elle l'enviait.  
Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle ressentait de la jalousie à l'égard de Barnaby. Ce type qui pouvait se permettre de rester aux côtés de Wild Tiger sans paraître louche. Ce héros qui partageait, jadis, l'affiche avec lui, bien que ce ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui, à cause des pouvoirs de Kotetsu devenus quasi inexistants.  
Et malgré tout cela, leur lien ne se brisait pas.

- Le week-end dernier, interpella la voix du vétéran.  
- Quoi donc ?, demanda Blue Rose.  
- On m'a contacté le week-end dernier pour une mission !  
- Ah, oui. Ça fait donc quatre jours que tu n'as rien fait. Et tu ne t'en souvenais même pas ? Ce n'est pas si vieux pourtant !

Kotetsu fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir faussement contrarié.

- Enfin, tant mieux pour toi d'un côté. Tu as pu ainsi profiter de ta fille, se rattrapa la Rose, croyant qu'elle venait vraiment de l'énerver.  
- Oui. C'est vrai ! Même si elle m'encourage toujours à continuer.

Il sourit, se remémorant quelques souvenirs en compagnie de Kaede, sa fille unique.  
Voilà le dernier problème qui survenait aux yeux de Karina : elle aimait un père de famille. Veuf qui plus est.  
En s'attardant sur ce détail, elle se sentit idiote de ressentir quelque chose à son égard, ayant alors l'impression de redevenir une jeune adolescente ne connaissant rien aux sentiments adultes.  
Et pourtant...  
Elle ne cherchait pas à vivre un flirt puéril et sans intérêt, elle désirait simplement faire avancer les choses, qu'importe le chemin emprunté. Bien que dans le fond, elle souhaiterait que cette histoire prenne un tournant positif. Elle demeurait donc réticente, car elle craignait que sa vie ne change à jamais dans ce cas.  
Volonté contradictoire. Celle qui nous suit constamment quand on est amoureux.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois rentrer. Un taxi m'attend dehors, déclara la jeune femme, en se relevant après avoir vidé son verre.  
- Pas de soucis, dit Barnaby.  
- Comment ? Déjà ? demanda au même moment le vétéran.  
- Il commence à se faire tard, et puis, j'ai cours demain.  
- Vu comme ça. Enfin c'est bien, tu es toujours aussi sérieuse à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Kotetsu.

Elle sourit discrètement, satisfaite du compliment, et leur fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.  
Finalement, Agnes eut une bonne idée de l'envoyer ici.

* * *

- Je suis rentrée ! clama Karina en franchissant la porte d'entrée de chez elle.

Tandis qu'elle se déchaussait, Christina Lyle, sa mère, la rejoignit peu après, une expression apaisante dessinée sur son visage.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?  
- Bien. Excuse-moi de rentrer que maintenant, j'ai fais un détour. Papa est là ?  
- Pas de soucis. Hum ? Oui, il est dans le salon en train de regarder le journal.

Mère et fille s'échangèrent un sourire complice, et Karina emprunta une porte à sa droite et pénétra dans le salon. Comme prévu, Eric Lyle fixait l'écran animé en face de lui, bien installé dans son fauteuil.  
Sa fille se mordit les lèvres, ravalant un rire, et se faufila doucement derrière lui avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Il sursauta.

- Et bien, c'est rare quand tu te montres si câline, rit son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

La Rose ne répondit pas, elle était juste comblée de cette fin de soirée malgré ses imperfections. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait partager cette émotion.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que l'arrivée de Barnaby et Kotetsu vous a plu et que leur personnalité est reconnaissable. J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire Kotetsu, et à cerner entièrement le personnage. Qui plus est, il est -pour moi- hors de question d'en faire un homme idiot. Pour moi, c'est un protagoniste plus profond qu'il ne le fait croire ! xD _  
_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positifs/négatifs), et à bientôt !_


	5. Chap 4 : La cachette secrète

**Disclaimer**** :** Hormis mes OC, les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêta Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha

_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début Juillet et que vous passez de bonnes vacances si vous en avez :) Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à toi, **Kero**, pour tes avis ! :D Je suis désolée de te remercier par le biais d'un chapitre mais comme tu n'as pas de compte ou d'adresse mail, je me suis permise de t'adresser mes remerciements de cette façon. _  
_Sinon, je me doute bien que mes OC peuvent rebuter vu qu'on commence par eux, mais je peux te certifier qu'il ne remplaceront pas les Héros ou un truc dans le genre ! Certes, il se peut qu'on les voit plus longtemps dans certain chapitres, mais j'ai envie de dire que ce sont des présences nécessaires pour faire avancer le scénario de ma fic ! ;) Je suis aussi contente que tu sois de mon avis concernant Karina et Kotetsu._ _Encore merci à toi !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : La Cachette Secrète**

Un hurlement retentit, laissant son auteur, affaibli, tomber misérablement sur le sol boueux et froid, en position fœtale.  
Par la suite, la bile lui remonta le long de la gorge, tandis que des images douloureuses défilèrent dans son esprit, tel un kaléidoscope. Il y vit son passé, atroce et humiliant, qui se résumait à se cacher pour vivre. Ou plutôt survivre.

Une paire de mollets, confortablement enfouis dans des bottes en cuirs lustrées, troublèrent son champ de vision. Il chercha à voir de plus près leur propriétaire, mais la douleur le ramena à l'ordre.

- Votre histoire est assez passionnante, déclara une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Remarquant que sa victime ne pouvait le voir à cause du martyre qu'elle subissait, l'homme aux bottes s'accroupit et l'observa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Permettez moi de me présenter, je me nomme Ascelin.

Le souffrant ne répondit que par un deuxième cri, plus faible cette fois.  
Sa respiration, maintenant irrégulière, prouvait misérablement qu'il ne parvenait à se défendre contre ce supplice. Les images devinrent plus fortes : il revécut les horreurs de son géniteur battant violemment sa femme, en beuglant qu'elle seule était fautive de cet « enfantement du Diable ». Insultes, violence, alcoolisme... Les actes de ce père s'accentuèrent devant ses yeux, et le diaporama des souvenirs effacés zooma sur un visage paternel recouvert du voile de la folie.  
Le fils, redevenu victime, se tordit dans les épines du malheur et de la honte, implorant son bourreau de l'épargner.

- C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Ascelin à son oreille. Et pourtant, ce genre d'horreur arrive à la plupart des gens « différents ». Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire aux « Next ».

Le tortionnaire sourit discrètement, et porta sa main sur la chevelure rousse de son souffre-douleur.

- Vous avez des séquelles que vous ne parvenez pas à oublier, expliqua-t-il, tout en faufilant mièvrement ses doigts dans les mèches du Next. Je le sais, je les remarque. Moi aussi, j'ai un don : pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne afin de la libérer de sa souffrance !

Le roux, captivé par les gestes et les propos d'Ascelin, parvint à reprendre peu à peu son souffle. Subjugué par les paroles compatissantes de son tourmenteur, il en oublia presque son mal.  
Il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir de ce statut qu'on lui avait imposé dès la naissance ?

- N'en avez-vous pas assez d'être pointé du doigt, alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre ? continua le malin.  
- S-Si, pesta difficilement le martyr.  
- Alors, suivez-moi.

* * *

- Je vois, et encore une fois, tu as fais du bon travail. Je t'en félicite Ascelin !

Les lèvres d'Aiden s'étirèrent, affichant une expression doucereuse. Perturbé, son collègue détourna vivement le regard et le dirigea sur un point fixe quelconque.  
Les deux compères patientaient, à présent, dans un ascenseur s'apparentant à une cage à oiseaux de type vintage. De forme ovale, il arborait des barreaux ornés de gravures dorées représentant des spirales symétriques, symbole de la création et de l'évolution.  
Le commencement et la fin.

- Les Next avec une histoire difficile sont plus faciles à manipuler, constata l'homme aux cheveux châtains.  
- Il en va de même pour les humains, tu sais.  
- Ne nous compare pas à ces déchets, s'il-te-plaît...

Les deux associés se turent ensuite, tandis que l'ascenseur descendait le corridor. Bientôt arrivés à destination, une odeur nauséabonde agressa soudainement leurs narines

- Décidément, se cacher sous terre n'a rien de glorieux ! cracha Ascelin en abritant son nez dans la paume de sa main.

Le plus âgé du duo ne répondit que par un rire étouffé. Son ami respirait la sincérité quand il s'agissait d'exprimer son mécontentement.

- Viendra le jour où notre base reposera en ville, rassura Aiden au même moment que la cage s'immobilisa.

Ascelin fit une moue, préférant ne pas mettre en doute les paroles de son supérieur et ses plans. C'était un homme influent et surtout très puissant. Un chef incomparable, insufflant la confiance aux gens qui furent délaissés par la déesse du courage.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent, permettant ainsi à ses deux occupants d'en sortir et d'accéder à l'entrée de leur cachette.

L'environnement s'avérait beaucoup moins rassurant une fois le pied au sol. A plusieurs mètres sous terre, les ténèbres occupaient la quasi-totalité de la pièce. L'obscurité, tout de même repoussée par des petites lampes à huile rougeâtres, restait chétive grâce à cette installation.  
En réalité, le repaire d'un des partisans d'Ouroboros n'était qu'un simple couloir, dont le plancher se pavanait d'une majestueuse fresque aux couleurs de l'organisation. De chaque côté se trouvaient une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noir et de rouge.  
Des Next.  
Ils se fondaient presque dans la masse avec leur costume en cuir sombre. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Aiden quitter l'ascenseur, ils portèrent vivement le poing sur leur poitrine avant de rugir en chœur:

- GLOIRE À AIDEN !

Le concerné leur adressa un salut en guise de réponse, sa marche, fière et rapide, renvoyait l'image des lieutenants de guerre près à rejoindre le champ de bataille.

- Et qu'en est-il de ce dernier allié ? chuchota l'homme influent à son complice.  
- A droite.

Aiden glissa le regard dans la direction indiquée, où se tenait un jeune homme à la chevelure orange et au regard éteint.

« _Un compatriote de plus_ », pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Dans le monde d'en haut, personne ne se doutait que des choses étranges se produiraient sous peu à Stern Bild.

* * *

Un vent harmonieux flottait dans le campus de l'Université, répandant l'odeur des cerisiers en fleur. Leurs pétales tourbillonnaient à leur insu et atterrissaient furtivement sur le chemin goudronné de la sortie. Karina les suivait sans y prêter attention, trop occupée à relire le devoir qu'on lui avait rendu une heure plus tôt.  
Elle soupira longuement, fixant le résultat écrit sur son document : elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une note aussi basse, bien que dans la moyenne. Les nuits blanches rimaient avec son quotidien depuis son entrée à l'université à cause de son travail d'héroïne qui lui prenait de plus en plus de temps et d'énergie. En effet, sa double vie atténuait sa concentration, voire l'abandonnait carrément lors de longues journées de cours.  
Tout serait plus simple pour Karina si elle ne croulait pas sous les devoirs. Or, des études supérieures ne se réussissaient pas sans exercices réguliers et révisions intenses. Néanmoins, elle tenta de positiver en pensant aux cas pires que le sien.

Pour rentrer chez elle, la Rose devait obligatoirement passer par le parc d'en face. Un endroit bien réputé et apprécié d'ailleurs, surtout par les personnes du troisième âge qui devaient revivre en ce lieu, des moments forts agréables de leur vie passée.  
Il est vrai que ce jardin de plusieurs hectares avait tout pour plaire : une végétation bien entretenue et valorisée par des lignées d'hibiscus, une clairière calme et reposante, sans oublier l'immense lac qui longeait ce petit coin de paradis, avec ses canards et ses cygnes habituels. Le parc possédait aussi un coin réservé aux enfants, où se trouvaient le majestueux toboggan, la balançoire agitée, le redoutable tourniquet, et la chaleureuse cabane en bois toujours efficace lors des parties de cache-cache.

Les cheveux dansant au rythme du vent, Karina sortit en laissant derrière elle le parc et ses merveilles, afin de continuer son chemin, les yeux constamment rivés sur sa feuille.

Cependant, une tape sur l'épaule la ramena à la réalité.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'égosilla une voix familière.  
- On avait plus de tes nouvelles ! rajouta une autre voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle comprit, avant même de se retourner, l'identité des deux arrivantes.

- Jane ! Emily !

Les deux concernées, heureuses de retrouver leur amie, sautèrent de joie et l'enlacèrent gaiement, manquant d'étouffer une Karina surprise.

Jane et Emily s'associaient au Yin et au Yang : deux opposés qui, pourtant, ne pouvaient se séparer.  
La première, coiffée d'une coupe au carré et d'une légère franche effilée, arborait une mine sérieuse, à la limite sévère. Derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, ses yeux d'un vert feuille, fixaient intensément tout ce qui l'entourait. Il brûlait, dans leurs prunelles, une flamme mystique et perturbante.  
Quant à la seconde, sa longue chevelure était prisonnière dans un élastique aussi noir que ses mèches, se fondant alors dans la masse épaisse. Son visage enfantin affichait à longueur de journée une allure joyeuse et motivante. De la même couleur que sa crinière, ses yeux se noyaient dans un océan expressif et captivant.

- On est heureuses de te revoir ! Tu es occupée ? demanda joyeusement Emily.  
- C'est réciproque, sourit la blonde. Non, non pas du tout ! Je rentrais chez moi !  
- Vraiment ?

Les deux nouvelles s'échangèrent un regard complice, avant d'empoigner leur amie, chacune par un bras, la surprenant dans la foulée.

- Si on en profitait pour se balader un peu ? proposa Jane, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage.

Karina acquiesça poliment.  
Même si beaucoup de travail l'attendait à la maison, il était hors de question de décliner l'invitation de ses deux amies.  
L'année dernière, quand la fin de la seconde retentit, le trio s'était difficilement préparé à se séparer. Jane et Emily empruntèrent alors un chemin bien différent de celui de l'héroïne, et se rendirent dans une université opposée à la sienne. Les banales visites et rendez-vous entre amies devinrent rares, voire quasi inexistantes, leur emploi du temps leur causant du tort.

Sans même qu'elle le remarque, les deux filles l'amenèrent dans un petit café dont les seuls clients discutaient sur la terrasse, une tasse à la main.

* * *

- Je vais prendre l'air, occupe-toi des Next en mon absence.

Sur ces mots, monsieur J. Howards quitta sa cachette en empruntant le même ascenseur. Il remonta à la surface, déchirant peu à peu les ténèbres pour se baigner dans la lumière d'une métropole manipulée. Il se hissa ensuite dignement vers la vie qu'on lui attribuait, telle une avancée forcée, une ascension emblématique.  
Cette drôle de cage suivait d'ailleurs le même protocole contradictoire : descente, montée. Régression, progression. Obscurité, lumière. Mal, bien.  
Symbolisait-elle la double facette de l'homme aux cheveux noirs ?

La machine s'arrêta au bout de longues minutes, autorisant enfin son locataire à descendre.  
Aiden embrassa le lieu du regard, cherchant toute anomalie qui le trahirait. Après tout, Il travaillait auprès d'une organisation criminelle. Heureusement pour lui, rien de particulier ne retint son attention.  
Il rajusta le col de sa veste, après avoir enfoui ses mains dans des gants en cuir, puis traversa la place : un hangar désaffecté, reposant loin de la capitale.

Il monta dans sa voiture, une décapotable à la peinture lustrée, aussi funèbre que son propriétaire. Elle rugit à sa demande, avant de foncer dangereusement vers la ville.

Aiden aimait ça.  
Quand il pouvait se le permettre, il appréciait prendre l'air et conduire à toute vitesse vers un point précis. Sans aucune limite.  
Sa conception de la liberté se résumait à s'évader l'espace d'un instant, et à se laisser guider par le courant d'air que son véhicule lui envoyait péniblement.  
Un hurlement venant du moteur retentit soudainement, mais le conducteur n'y prêta guerre attention. Il sourit, glissa le levier de l'accélérateur sur la gauche, et dévala l'autoroute, déserte à cette heure ci, en un rien de temps.  
Sa folie se calma une fois l'entrée de Stern Bild franchit. Il y gara sa décapotable dans un parking aléatoire afin de se promener en ville, histoire de trouver des informations croustillantes, ou mieux, de nouveaux partisans.

Avec ses habitants, ses commerces et ses écrans, la cité se voulait à la fois banale et moderne. Un mélange harmonieux au final.  
Aiden prit une allée, la longea, et contempla de loin le bâtiment où il travaillait précédemment. Cette bâtisse rectangulaire portait le logo d'une compagnie assez reconnue dans le pays. Ses employés, engagés à des fins administratives, vivaient dans le stress et la décadence. Exploités, abusés, humiliés, leur contrat, une fois signé, stipulait de se coudre obligatoirement un sourire devant la clientèle.  
L'ancien employé gloussa discrètement. Les hommes n'en valaient décidément pas la peine : cachés derrière un masque, ils se laissaient écraser par les plus puissants et se vengeaient sur les plus chétifs.  
La terrible roue qui tourne sans crier gare.  
L'éternel engrenage malsain de la société humaine.  
Manifestement, le monde se porterait mieux s'il ne gardait que les Next.

- Monsieur Howards… ? hésita une voix cristalline.

A l'entente de son nom, le concerné se tourna vers la source.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait là, et il reconnut alors Miss Lance, son ex secrétaire.  
Elle avait une peau aussi blanche que celle d'une brebis naïve, et sa crinière d'un blond cendré, ondulant jusqu'en bas de ses reins, brillait naturellement. Ses sourcils, eux, s'étendaient comme deux arcs dorés, et leurs pointes se rencontraient à la racine d'un petit nez arrondi. Ses yeux, d'un bleu céruléen, fixaient intensément l'homme. Ce dernier distingua deux poches violettes sous les deux saphirs qui le dévisageaient, amochant alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il eut une idée.

- Miss Lance ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ici !

La jeune femme sursauta, stupéfaite qu'Aiden, ce supérieur qu'elle aimait toujours en secret, se souvienne de son nom et qu'en plus, se montre heureux de ces retrouvailles improbables.

- I-Il en va de même pour moi, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Veuillez me pardonner cette question, mais... que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais parti.  
- C'est exact, cependant... Je désirais prendre de vos nouvelles. Avouons que mon départ fut précipité.

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant aux mots à prononcer pour captiver l'attention de cette godiche. Il lui connaissait les sentiments à son égard, et, de ce fait, elle pouvait se révéler utile à tout moment, humaine ou non. Ne surtout pas la brusquer afin de ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

- P-Prendre de mes nouvelles ?! répéta la secrétaire, de plus en plus rouge.  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons de venir ici, mademoiselle Lance.  
- Appelez-moi Elizabeth... Après tout, il n'y a plus de hiérarchie entre nous, proposa-t-elle timidement.  
- Vraiment ? Mais je …  
- J'insiste, monsieur Howards ! Ce que vous me dites là... me touche énormément.

Sincère pour l'une, hypocrite pour l'autre, les deux connaissances s'échangèrent quelques sourires au sens opposé. Elizabeth, le ventre remplit de papillons, continua la discussion.

- Pour ce qui est de mes nouvelles, et bien, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes depuis votre départ. Mon nouveau supérieur est assez... Spécial, dirons-nous.

Elle s'égara un moment dans ses pensées, bien que cela semblât durer des heures aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Vous paraissez fatiguée, conclut-il d'un air faussement inquiet.  
- J'ai beaucoup de travail, et mon collègue n'aime pas les retardataires. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Je vais bien.

« Je vais bien ».  
Cette dernière phrase claqua douloureusement, tel un coup de fouet involontaire, plongeant alors l'environnement dans un mutisme dérangeant. Elizabeth détourna le regard, et dirigea sa main frêle sur ses lèvres de nacre. Elle essaya d'être la plus naturelle possible, toutefois, Aiden se douta d'un problème

- Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Pas de réponse.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider, insista-t-il.

Son entêtement enveloppa la secrétaire dans une fumée invisible de mal-être.  
Quelle triste journée !  
Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver son amour secret, elle s'apitoyait sur son sort au lieu de garder le masque de la force.  
Pourquoi en arriver là ? Le destin aimait-il s'amuser cruellement avec elle ?  
Sans même connaître la réponse à sa question, son visage se décomposa sous le coup de la frustration et de la fatigue. Des larmes coulèrent abondement sur ses pommettes à la surprise d'Aiden, et elle se libéra finalement de sa prison par des aveux difficiles à raconter.

- Il... Il me touche ! Dans le hall, dans l'ascenseur, dans le bureau, en début de matinée, en fin de soirée ! Il ne cesse de poser ses mains sur moi ! Et je ne peux rien faire, rien du tout..., cracha Elizabeth, les perles d'eau se faisant de plus en plus abondantes. Il dit que, de toute façon, personne ne croira aux sottises d'une secrétaire, et qu'il me le fera payer si je...

Subitement, Aiden la saisit par le bras, l'ordonnant en même temps de se taire.  
Il l'attira ensuite vers lui et l'enlaça en une étreinte digne d'un conte de fée, la tenant si près qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre.  
Dans ses bras, Elizabeth eut la sensation que ses alentours se vidaient de ses occupants. Néanmoins avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, il glissa doucement ses mains sur son cou, et les passa dans sa chevelure. Elle se perdit alors dans un bonheur indescriptible.  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs contempla sa cible avec douceur et gentillesse, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. D'un geste tendre, il essuya ses larmes sans un mot.

- Veuillez m'excusez de cette démarche. Je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre plus mal à l'aise, débuta calmement monsieur Howards. Mais je me sens si stupide de vous avoir abandonnée ici...

Il observa l'expression fascinée de son ex-collègue. C'était gagné.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça... ? questionna la blonde, prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions.  
- Peut-être parce que je vous apprécie fortement, si ce n'est plus.  
- Mais... Mais enfin ! Vous êtes marié et père de famille !  
- Non, j'ai laissé derrière moi ces statuts en même temps que mon travail.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de le comprendre. Mais l'enchaînement des événements la perturbaient trop, et elle ne put réfléchir convenablement.

- C'est une longue histoire. Je ne peux vous en parler ici. En revanche, je peux vous aider, décréta Aiden.  
- Comment ça... ?  
- Suivez-moi.

Elle aurait sans doute refusé, voire même fui, si la personne en face d'elle était un inconnu. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Aiden J. Howards, l'individu qui partageait, jadis, son bureau et ses clients avec elle. L'homme dont la moindre demande passait en priorité absolue, en digne amour intarissable ressenti par une jeune femme naïve.  
Elle marcha donc à ses côtés, intriguée.

* * *

Le ciel se couvrait d'un drap orangé et mauve, annonçant l'arrivée du crépuscule. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis les retrouvailles entre Karina et ses amies.  
De plus, le trio se décida également à rallonger de quelques minutes leur rencontre en traînant un peu dans les environs. Et aussitôt rentrée dans la librairie la plus réputée de la ville, Jane et Emily se jetèrent sur des magasines people que la blonde connaissait bien.

- Le Monthly Hero Magazine d'Avril est enfin là ! s'extasia Emily, en saisissant le produit concerné.  
- Tiens? C'est encore Barnaby qui fait la une, râla involontairement Jane en rajustant ses lunettes.

Karina ne dit rien, fouinant mécaniquement dans les rayonnages du magasin. Même si elle entretenait une bonne complicité avec les deux étudiantes, ces dernières ne connaissaient toujours pas sa double vie.

- Qu'as-tu contre Barnaby ? Il a son charme ! contesta la fille aux longs cheveux sombres.  
- Ces derniers temps, je trouve que son statut lui monte trop à la tête, développa son amie.  
- De toute façon, toi, à part Sky High, tous les héros ont un défaut.  
- Pas du tout !  
- Et toi Karina, c'est qui ton héros préféré ?

Celle-ci retint le cri de surprise qui remontait vicieusement à sa gorge. Elle détestait ce genre de question piège. Elle raya aussitôt la possibilité de répondre Barnaby pour diverses raisons, de même que pour Fire Emblem et Sky High.

- Laisse-moi deviner : Rock Bison ! se moqua gentiment Emily.

La blague ne fit pas rire Blue Rose, elle détestait qu'on s'en prenne à Antonio alors qu'il faisait son possible pour aider son prochain.  
Certes, son costume de mauvais goût ne faisait pas l'unanimité, et comme les médias ne l'écoutaient pas à cause de son manque de popularité auprès de la majorité des spectateurs, il était devenu has-been aux yeux de ceux-ci. Toutefois, Karina ne permettrait jamais qu'on le raille juste pour suivre le mouvement.

- Non, ce n'est pas Rock Bison, et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?  
- Du calme Karina, je plaisantais !  
- Hum...  
- Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question, continua Jane.  
- C'est Wild Tiger, mon héros préféré, s'énerva Blue Rose.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put barrer la route aux mots qui chatouillèrent ses lèvres.  
Remarquant le visage abasourdi de ses deux amies, une impression étrange parcourut son ventre et remonta à son cœur. La façon dont elles l'observaient la blessait un peu.

- Wild Tiger ?! Mais il est sur la touche depuis un bail celui-là ! s'écria Emily.  
- En plus, il a rejoint la deuxième équipe ! Preuve qu'il était, excuse-moi de te le dire Karina, fichu ! développa sa camarade à lunettes.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres, retenant la gifle que son cerveau lui dictait de donner. Ses yeux se fermèrent, dans l'espoir de visualiser dans son esprit la conversation échangée la dernière fois avec Kotetsu, dans l'appartement de Barnaby.  
Cependant, les gloussements de Jane et Emily la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Même avec Barnaby, son sort était compté !, ricana Emily. Il ne servait qu'à guider son coéquipier en haut du podium, comme un bon faire-valoir !  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! lança froidement Karina, irritée. Vous vouliez la réponse, je vous l'ai donnée.  
- Ho, ne le prends pas comme ça...  
- Je rentre.

Elle rangea vulgairement le livre qu'elle feuilletait et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Jane l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps, Karina ?!

La blonde, dos à elle, resta immobile, attendant qu'elle développe.

- Tu es de plus en plus irritable, froide, et tu ne prends même plus de nos nouvelles ! poursuivit l'élève sérieuse.  
- C'est vrai ça. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus, et notre amitié en pâtit !  
- J'ai des cours, se contenta de dire Karina.  
- Nous aussi on en a, mais on trouve toujours un moment pour t'envoyer un mail ou un message ! On a de tes nouvelles que très rarement.  
- Et si ce n'est pas nous qui faisons le premier pas, on risque de se perdre de vue. Et ce n'est pas sur toi qu'on peut compter !

Blue Rose n'en revenait pas. Cette fin d'après-midi, s'étant pourtant bien déroulée, se noyait à présent dans un océan de doutes. Et non sans suffire, son bracelet d'héroïne se mit à vibrer rapidement, la sollicitant pour une mission retransmise en direct.  
A cet instant précis, elle aurait pu révéler sa véritable identité et tout ramener à l'ordre, mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Elle tenait à garder le secret, persuadée que cela amènerait moins de soucis que d'avouer la vérité.

- Je suis désolée, confessa-t-elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et abandonner ses amies.  
Celles-ci ne reconnaissaient plus la Karina du lycée.

* * *

Karina se blâma, regrettant amèrement son acte. Trop tard pour se racheter maintenant.  
Du moins, pour le moment.

Karina, revêtue en Blue Rose, se tenait en haut d'un building et cherchait désespérément le chef d'un clan de braqueurs en fuite. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sérieusement sur son devoir, réfléchissant désespérément à une idée pour se faire pardonner de Jane et d'Emily.  
Son attention se perdit sur un point spécifique de la ville : la tour de la justice, reposant au centre de la place. Ce monument, représenté par une femme ailée, faisait la fierté de Stern Bild et de ses occupants. En ce qui concernait Karina, ce n'était pas la sculpture qui la captivait en cet instant précis, mais plutôt ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds : Wild Tiger.  
Cette vue la fit sourire, ôtant de sa mémoire les mauvais instants survenus une heure auparavant. Même si Kotetsu ne possédait plus qu'une image d'un vétéran « sur la touche », il gardait le pouvoir de rassurer, même aux dépens de sa volonté, la jeune femme amoureuse de lui.  
Et cela, peu de héros le pouvaient.

Un bruit indéfini retentit à quelques mètres d'elle. La présence inattendue de Barnaby à ses côtés la fit sursauter.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda la Rose en tentant de paraître impassible.  
- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? plaisanta le nouvel arrivant, sans avoir remarqué l'attitude de sa rivale.  
- Je te signale, mon cher Barnaby Brooks Jr, qu'il s'agit de MA mission !  
- Depuis quand Hero TV nous donne des requêtes personnelles ?  
- Et puis, il s'agit de MES points ! continua Karina en l'ignorant.  
- Et bien, ma chère Blue Rose, je pense que TES points vont te passer sous le nez dans pas longtemps.  
- On tient à sa popularité, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour compenser avec autre chose ?  
- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Comme pour marquer le prélude de sa vengeance, le héros à l'armure rouge porta volontairement le regard sur le décolleté de Blue Rose. Il savait que cette dernière complexait dessus à cause de sa petite taille. Son costume cherchait d'ailleurs à la mettre un peu plus en valeur, la doublant même de volume grâce à son buste plongeant.  
Évidemment, la jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout la critique, son teint virant sur une couleur semblable à celle d'une cerise.

- C-Comment oses-tu ?!, hurla-t-elle, vexée.  
- Tu as tendu la perche, répondit simplement Barnaby.  
- Je n'ai pas visé d'endroit particulier !  
- Hey ! Bonsoir, et encore bonsoir à vous ! les interpella une voix grave, dans le ciel.

Les chamailleurs levèrent la tête et y découvrirent un Sky High leur adressant un salut militaire. Sous son bras gauche reposait le ravisseur assommé. Immédiatement après, l'écran géant sur un des buildings afficha le héros volant gagner quatre-cents points.  
Au grand dam de Blue Rose et Barnaby.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _En voilà un chapitre long ! Enfin, j'entends par rapport aux précédents ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas car il risque d'y en avoir pas mal de cette longueur à partir de maintenant...  
J'en profite pour remercier Sayuri-Geisha pour la correction, ma siamoise a vraiment une patience hors-norme ! D'ailleurs allez voir ses écrits quand vous aurez le temps, elle fait des choses superbes !  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !_


	6. Chap 5 : Une douce chanson

**Disclaimer** **:** Hormis mes OC, les personnages et l'univers de TIGER&BUNNY appartiennent à Keiichi Satô et à Masakazu Katsura.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha (que je remercie infiniment pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Une douce chanson**

Une semaine s'écoula depuis les événements précédents. Dès l'instant où Karina s'était acquittée de sa mission, il y a sept jours, son seul désir, se résumait, désormais, à envoyer un mail d'excuses auprès de ses amies.  
Dans ce courrier électronique, elle disait remarquer son éloignement, assumant que son comportement devenait de plus en plus froid et irritable, et venait même à avouer qu'elle seule devait faire des efforts.  
Cependant, elle n'aborda pas volontairement un certain sujet : celui de Wild Tiger.  
Même si elle s'efforçait de prendre sur ses épaules le plus gros des responsabilités, elle refusa de pardonner les propos d'Emily et Jane.  
Évidemment, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, toutefois le mal était tout de même là, elles critiquaient aisément Kotetsu sans même le connaître. De ce fait, instinctivement, Karina se sentait agressée : dire du mal de lui, c'était comme l'attaquer indirectement, elle et, surtout, ses sentiments.  
Malheureusement, suite à ce message, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, jouant ainsi avec sa patience.

Le mois d'avril céda sa place à celui de mai, laissant derrière lui une pluie mélancolique en guise d'au revoir. Les parapluies multicolores, aux dessins variés, formaient une marée de nuances mouvante et rapide. La plupart de leur propriétaire ne cherchaient pas à s'attarder, préférant regagner leur maison, voire leur travail. Au final, tant qu'ils étaient à l'abri et au chaud, le reste importait peu.  
De sa chambre, Karina fixait les gouttes s'éclater sur sa fenêtre, devenant des fissures d'eau. La berceuse de la pluie faisait son effet : elle hésitait à rejoindre les bras d'un Morphée insistant, tandis que l'espoir d'une réponse à son mail la tirait hors de cette tentation.  
Le regard, figé sur un écran qui n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une page d'accueil vide, se perdit un instant dans le vague, plongeant alors la jeune femme dans une autre dimension : celle de ses pensées.  
L'espace s'engouffra dans un tourbillon obscur, abandonnant Karina et ses questions dans un néant superficiel.  
Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Leur rendre visite ? Idée concevable qui tomba immédiatement à l'eau, quand la Rose se souvint qu'elles ne vivaient plus chez leurs parents, mais dans un logement étudiant. Elle se maudit de ne pas leur avoir demandées l'adresse depuis tout ce temps.  
Elle songea à les appeler, puis abandonna rapidement. C'était peine perdue les connaissant.  
Quelle horrible déchéance. Pourquoi en arriver là ? Cet événement signait-il la fin d'une amitié sans prétention? L'idée de ne plus rien partager avec ses deux camarades se faufilait vicieusement dans son subconscient, semant ainsi la graine du doute qui accentuait le sentiment de peur.  
Imaginer les pires situations quant à l'avenir de leur relation fit sursauter Karina, l'extrayant alors du monde de ses pensées, le souffle court.  
Son attention se porta immédiatement sur l'ordinateur face à elle.  
Toujours pas de réponses.  
Immédiatement, son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Chaque minute qui s'envolait, s'apparentait à un bout de distance s'étendant de plus en plus, créant ainsi un gouffre entre elle et ses deux amies.

- C'en est trop ! s'exclama-t-elle en empoignant son portable, pour composer le numéro de Jane.

Une succession de « Bip » la mit péniblement en attente.

« Bonjour à vous ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jane ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip sonore. Je vous recontacterai dès que je peux ! », expliqua la boîte vocale de la jeune fille sérieuse.

Pendant que le speech habituel se répétait, Karina porta une main à sa hanche tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'était prévisible.  
Le bip sonore retentit, la laissant dans une vague d'hésitation. Elle détestait laisser des messages vocaux sur un téléphone.

- Jane, c'est moi, Karina, commença-t-elle. É... Écoute, je sais que mon comportement s'est avéré un peu extrême la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues. Cependant, je suis prête à faire des efforts si c'est ce qu'Emily et toi voulez. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais... J'essaierai de trouver du temps.

Elle marqua une pause. Une sensation d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Jane naquit en elle. Comme n'importe qui, la Rose avait des défauts : l'un d'eux était sa fierté mal placée. Son amour en prenait évidemment un coup à force d'implorer le pardon à ses amies, et de se vendre pour les retrouver. Néanmoins, au fond, elle s'enfichait tant que ça portait ses fruits et qu'elle pouvait se réconcilier avec elles.

- Rappelle-moi s'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux que je fasse, reprit-elle. En toute honnêteté, je trouve ça bête qu'on en arrive là. J'aimerais que les choses soient toujours faciles, mais c'est sans doute trop présomptueux de ma part.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent un bref instant, et elle termina :

- Tiens-moi au courant. Bonne soirée.

Son pouce appuya lourdement sur la touche « raccroché », installant par la suite un silence, tout de même perturbé par la douce mélodie de la pluie.  
Karina soupira, puis appela ensuite Emily. Elle tomba aussi directement sur sa messagerie, et répéta le schéma précédent.

Elle jeta ensuite un oeil à l'horloge fixée au mur : dix-sept heures. Le temps s'enfuit à une vitesse hallucinante quand on est en week-end.  
Ses prunelles fixèrent le plafond, puis ses réflexions s'absentèrent quelques minutes, s'égarant sans doute sur une autre planète.  
Tout à coup, une musique entraînante, provenant de son téléphone, la fit redescendre sur terre.  
Son cœur s'emporta, tandis que la lueur d'espoir se métamorphosa en éclat d'appréhension : une de ses amies l'appelait-elle enfin ? Elle saisit l'objet rectangulaire impatiemment, et l'actionna sans prendre la peine de lire le nom affiché.

- Oui ?!, s'écria-t-elle.  
- Et bien ! Quel accueil, mademoiselle Lyle.

La voix rauque au bout du fil la surprit, la poussant par mégarde, à soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était ni Jane ni Emily, bien qu'elle reconnût de suite son interlocuteur.

- Ah, bonjour monsieur Abrams.  
- Je te dérange ?  
- Non, non, pas du tout. Que désirez-vous ?

Monsieur Abrams était le propriétaire d'un bar où travaillait de temps en temps Blue Rose. En effet, elle y jouait du piano tout en chantant, afin d'occuper les clients, selon les dires du patron. De ce fait, lorsqu'il l'appelait, ce n'était donc pas pour prendre simplement de ses nouvelles. Or, pour Karina, ce boulot représentait surtout la passerelle qui la mènerait à son rêve : celui de devenir une idole populaire.

- Et bien, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai besoin de toi, annonça Abrams.  
- Je sais, répondit la Rose en se retenant de rire.  
- Voilà mon souci : la chanteuse d'un groupe que j'ai invité est tombée malade, impossible pour elle de chanter.  
- Je vois, c'est embarrassant.  
- Oui. Mais c'est là que tu interviens ! Tu pourrais venir dans deux heures ?

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Karina, pas vraiment emballée.  
- Tu es notre dernière chance ! Même le groupe en question compte sur toi ! insista le patron.  
- Bon, bon, d'accord !  
- Merci. A plus tard ! Et mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un !  
- A dans deux heures. Oui.

Elle coupa la communication et regarda un bref instant l'écran de son portable. Même si elle n'était pas spécialement motivée par cette demande, puisqu'elle aurait préféré passer sa soirée à attendre une réponse d'une de ses amies, elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière.  
Et puis, cela lui changera les idées.

* * *

Coiffée d'un chignon en vrac, dont deux mèches ondulées encadraient soigneusement son visage légèrement maquillé, Karina arriva en avance à destination. Elle ne passa pas inaperçue en franchissant la porte d'entrée du bar.  
En effet, elle portait une magnifique robe cocktail noire, dont le haut sans manche encerclait délicatement sa petite poitrine. Néanmoins, celle-ci était mise en avant grâce à un ruban, satiné et pailleté de poussière argentée, qui resserrait sa taille, faisant ainsi ressortir ses attributs de femme.  
La robe s'évasait ensuite au niveau de la taille, et s'illuminait de milliers tâches dorées, à l'image d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes dans un ciel obscur.  
La tenue s'arrêtait ainsi à mi-cuisses, laissant alors dévoiler les longues jambes fines et élégantes de sa propriétaire. Cette allure charmante s'accentuait d'ailleurs par la paire de talons hauts qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres, la rendant, de ce fait, plus adulte.

- Ah, Karina ! s'égosilla Abrams en la rejoignant. Tu gardes tes bonnes habitudes à être aussi ponctuelle'!  
- Je voulais simplement me familiariser avec le groupe en question..., avoua celle-ci.

Le patron rit à l'entente de cette réponse. Il appréciait beaucoup Karina, et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue visiter son enseigne, il y a maintenant trois ans. Son sérieux et sa maturité s'avéraient être un atout pour lui, surtout que des personnes comme elle se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il aimait surtout son côté appliqué et engagé dans les tâches qu'on lui attribuées, à la limite perfectionniste.  
L'homme mit une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la Rose, sans arrières pensées, et la poussa amicalement vers une petite table où reposaient quatre hommes au physique banal.

- Les gars, je vous présente votre nouvelle chanteuse !

Les membres se retournèrent, et contemplèrent Karina. « _Cette jeune femme paraît charmante_ », pensèrent-ils sans se détourner de l'image qui s'offrait à eux.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit doucement la jeune femme. J'espère vous convenir pour votre prestation.  
- C'est même parfait ! clama le batteur du groupe.  
- Vous êtes sublime ! avoua le guitariste, après avoir bu cul-sec sa bière.  
- Du calme les mecs, vous allez lui faire peur ! plaisanta le pianiste.  
- Vous pouvez pas rester tranquilles deux minutes ? Vous nous donnez une mauvaise image, râla enfin le bassiste pour clôturer cette flopée de compliments.

Karina, amusée, examinait le quatuor sans un mot. Leurs gestes et leurs paroles paraissaient involontairement synchronisés, donnant alors l'impression que le spectacle commençait plus tôt que prévu.  
Ils s'échangèrent leur nom, puis quelques informations sur le groupe, telles que son histoire, et le récit les ayant amenés à cette passion commune, nommée "musique". La jeune femme les écouta poliment, impressionnée par leur chronique ingénue. Des amis d'enfance qui décident de former un groupe dans l'espoir de devenir un jour célèbre, elle ne le voyait que dans les œuvres de fictions.  
Dans une ambiance bon enfant, les musiciens et la chanteuse trinquèrent en l'honneur de leur concert, tout en se montrant les partitions des morceaux qu'ils souhaitaient jouer. Karina les lut silencieusement, se familiarisant avec l'air et les paroles. L'anxiété se dissipa lentement quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait avant tout de reprises de chansons connues.

Dix-neuf heures trente sonna, interpellant les cinq associés jusque là occupés à raconter des anecdotes insignifiantes.  
Par la fenêtre, la blonde remarqua la pluie qui continuait sa course, ses gouttes tambourinant contre les vitres du bar.  
Au début doux et reposant, le temps s'éprit d'une colère irrationnelle contre l'averse, la transformant alors en un début d'orage violent et bruyant.

- Ça va être à nous, allons y ! indiqua le bassiste tout en se levant.

Karina hocha la tête et s'empressa de suivre l'équipe, muette, le stress revenant au fil de ses pas.  
Ne pas avoir peur serait mentir, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il fallait nécessairement l'avouer. De plus, personne n'aurait compris le sens de son angoisse.  
En effet, Karina côtoyait ce bistro depuis ses seize ans, et en deux années de services, elle avait pu constater que Kotetsu aimait s'y rendre pour y boire un verre, parfois en compagnie d'Antonio. Par ailleurs, il lui arrivait même d'offrir un pourboire à la jeune fille, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'appréciait pas trop dépenser l'argent du vétéran, voyant plus ça comme un cadeau à valeur sentimental.  
Une fois sur scène, elle balaya le lieu du regard, et se sentit rassurée de ne pas voir le concerné assis à une table, ou au comptoir.

Après une présentation animée, le concert débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Sérénades reposantes, swings entraînants, ballades sentimentales : les genres musicaux variés résonnèrent dans la pièce, se mariant à la perfection au timbre de Karina.  
Cette union irréprochable plongea les clients dans une atmosphère chatoyante, colorant le lieu de nuances flamboyantes et chaleureuses, réchauffant leur cœur, enfermé dans une cage d'amertume depuis un certain temps. Les reprises de chansons ouvrirent alors la porte de cette prison, pour amener ses auditeurs sur le chemin de la nostalgie, qui reposait sous un ciel teinté d'optimisme.  
La tempête, cette diva, désireuse de savourer les regards braqués sur elle, se fit plus déchaînée et bruyante. Mais en vain. La voix de la Rose, douce et émouvante, passionnait bien plus que les caprices du temps.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna à la fin du morceau, réclamant avec insistance une autre chanson.

- Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! clama le batteur. Nous passons une excellente soirée en votre compagnie, j'espère que vous aussi !  
- OUI ! hurla en chœur le public.  
- Avant de vous dire « au revoir », nous vous accordons une dernière composition ! déclara l'homme au piano. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !

Sollicités par des cris enthousiastes, les membres observèrent Karina du coin de l'œil, attendant son feu vert.  
Elle hocha la tête avant de chantonner un couplet à cappella.

« **_Au lieu de verser des larmes, fredonne une douce chanson._**  
**_Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, ressens cette chaleur._** »

La foule se laissa bercer par les premières notes, se calmant immédiatement. Et quand la jeune femme termina son introduction, les musiciens l'accompagnèrent paisiblement.  
L'orage durait, se voulant plus imposant que jamais, et ses gouttes continuaient de marteler les fenêtres du bar, lui offrant alors une atmosphère onirique.

« **_Même si le monde est ainsi,_**  
**_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de le changer._**  
**_Tout en purifiant silencieusement les ténèbres,_**  
**_J'ai l'intention de continuer à marcher._** »

La chanteuse ferma les yeux, s'immergeant inconsciemment dans l'émotion que lui procurait la musique. Elle l'appréciait, car elle se sentait concernée par ces paroles emplies d'espoir.  
Les paillettes de sa robe étincelaient à chaque mouvement de sa part, aussi infime soit-il. Sa propriétaire était éblouissante, son expression rayonnant de sincérité et de tendresse.  
Alors que le refrain retentit, elle porta doucement une main à sa poitrine, comme pour prononcer des aveux utopiques.

« _**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_ »

Ses deux perles de bronze s'ouvrirent, fixant l'audience, toujours autant subjuguée par son interprétation.  
Un éclair éclata subitement, tel un cri de fureur. Malgré cet instant intimidant, les clients purent contempler, grâce à l'éclairage produit par la foudre, le visage de la Rose emprunt d'une discrète mélancolie.  
La tristesse que ressentait Karina en chantant était pourtant bien présente, la ramenant terriblement à la réalité. Elle ne cessait de se revoir dans les couplets, faisant alors le lien avec Kotetsu, cet homme dont elle voulait se rapprocher.  
L'ironie du sort.

« _**Au lieu de chercher pourquoi j'abandonnerai,**_  
_**Il vaut mieux que je pense aux choses que je peux faire.**_  
_**Même si parfois je trébuche,**_  
_**Et même si j'ai l'impression de faire marche arrière,**_  
_**Malgré tout cela, j'ai pris ma décision.**_ »

Et quand elle reprit une seconde fois le refrain, la porte s'ouvrit pour y dévoiler une silhouette familière.

« _**Les choses que je peux faire pour toi**_  
_**Ne sont peut-être pas vraiment nombreuses,**_  
_**Mais malgré cela, je veux t'enlacer.**_  
_**Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, je vais ressentir cette chaleur**_

_**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_ »

Fixant continuellement le nouveau venu, la jeune chanteuse ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi diable Kotetsu était-il là ? Du moins, pourquoi devait-il venir pendant son interprétation ? Se sentant rougir, elle détourna en vitesse le regard en tentant de fixer son attention sur la mélodie.

« _Concentre-toi sur le public, Karina ! Ne pense pas à lui !_ », s'ordonna-t-elle, en captant autant que possible son attention sur la musique.  
Un second éclair tonna violemment. Le visage de la chanteuse renvoyait une expression angoissée.  
Toutefois, elle disparut quand elle préluda les derniers couplets.

« _**Le globe tourne et tourne encore,**_  
_**Le temps s'écoule encore et encore,**_  
_**Aux confins de ce monde, tu trouveras l'amour.**_  
_**Avant d'atteindre le bonheur, réalise ton rêve.**_ »

Elle écarta de quelques centimètres le micro de ses lèvres, tentée de se tourner vers le vétéran qui s'installait au comptoir. Cependant, elle préféra se résigner, affolée à l'idée de trop attirer l'attention.  
Son attention.  
L'amour est un sentiment qui nous rend idiot et naïf. Il nous secoue dans une tempête d'émotions contradictoires : joie, tristesse, peur, fierté, honte... Karina goûtait d'ailleurs à toutes ces sensations en ce moment même.  
Elle était heureuse de pouvoir chanter en compagnie de musiciens qui l'appréciaient, même si le morceau choisi la perturbait. Terrifiée à la pensée que Wild Tiger n'aime pas sa voix, elle essaya de se rassurer en observant les gens en face d'elle. Ils adoraient toujours autant. De ce fait, elle reprit facilement confiance : si la totalité du bar aimait, il en serait de même pour Kaburagi, non ?  
Se prendre autant la tête pour de telles sottises la mit dans l'embarras. Elle n'était qu'une idiote qui se réfugiait dans un cocon au lieu de lui avouer son amour.

« _**Je me demande si je peux me rapprocher, même lentement,**_  
_**Des fragments de mon rêve, et de la personne que j'aime.**_  
_**Je continuerai toujours, toujours à chercher**_  
_**La silhouette de l'amour que j'ai dessiné dans mon cœur.**_

_** Au lieu de verser des larmes, fredonne une douce chanson.**_  
_**Au lieu de sombrer dans la tristesse, ressens cette chaleur.**_ »

Le quatuor clôtura la chanson sur quelques notes de piano et de guitare, autorisant par la suite les clients à applaudir leur prestation. L'horloge sur le mur montrait alors vingt-deux heures.

Tandis que les cris et les compliments envahissaient la salle, la blonde se tourna vers le comptoir dans l'espoir d'y trouver Kotetsu. Ses lèvres révélèrent un sourire délicat quand elle le vit, en train d'y boire un verre.

* * *

- Oh, Karina ! Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? s'étonna le Tigre, en la voyant prendre place à ses côtés.  
- Non, je leur ai dis que j'avais des choses à faire, bredouilla-t-elle en commandant une boisson non alcoolisée.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, elle repéra la chemise de Kotetsu qui lui collait à la peau, dessinant à peine le contour de ses muscles. La pluie était sans doute fautive, et les gouttes qui perlaient sur sa chevelure lui confirmèrent cette théorie.  
Le feu aux joues, elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser subjuguer par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.  
Une fois que le serveur la servit, elle avala cinq bonnes gorgées de son diabolo, offert par la maison. Elle n'avait rien bu depuis le début du concert, et chanter sans temps-mort pouvait bien vite assécher une gorge.  
Elle inspira profondément tout en reposant son verre vide, néanmoins, une étrange impression l'envahit par la suite, comme si on la fixait.  
Elle en comprit la source en glissant son regard vers le vétéran.

- Quoi... ? interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
- Rien. Ta chanson était très jolie !

Ce compliment inattendu la fit presque sursauter.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
- Les choses avancent pour toi. Bientôt, ce sera dans des salles de concert qu'on t'acclamera ! s'exclama Wild Tiger, en gardant le même sourire qu'il arborait d'habitude.  
- Qui sait...  
- Donne-moi ta main !

Intriguée, et surtout suspicieuse, Karina obéit, bien qu'elle lui demandât à quoi rimait cette demande si soudaine. Évidemment, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, il saisit doucement le poignet de la Rose avant d'écarquiller ses doigts pour ouvrir sa main.  
Normalement, elle se serait rebellée en lui criant dessus, le traitant ensuite d'idiot ou d'une insulte similaire, avant de s'en aller énervée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint même pas à retenir Kotetsu. Électrocutant ses sens et ses pensées, les mains chaudes lui touchant banalement la sienne lui procurèrent un plaisir coupable, l'empêchant ainsi de se détacher de cette sensation fort agréable.  
Puis, quelque chose de froid se posa dans sa paume.  
Une pièce.

- Désolé, j'ai plus que ça pour ton pourboire..., s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant.

Pas tout à fait remise, elle jeta un œil sur la monnaie qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle soupira.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me payer pour si peu, marmonna Karina en déposant son pourboire sur le comptoir.  
- Ce n'est pas « si peu » à mes yeux, affirma Kotetsu en la regardant sérieusement.

Déconcerté par l'attitude du héros, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Le remarquant, il développa :

- Entre tes cours, la chanson, et ton travail d'héroïne, je trouve que tu as une motivation et un courage immenses pour tenir sans flancher.

Le sourire de Kotetsu s'estompa sobrement quand il aperçut Karina détourner la tête, fixant par la suite l'intérieur de son verre dégarni.

- Je ne suis pas « courageuse », murmura-t-elle.

Ces cinq mots sortirent inconsciemment. C'était durant ce genre de conversation qu'on se rendait compte si notre interlocuteur nous connaissait réellement ou non.  
En effet, le courage faisait défaut à Blue Rose. Certes, elle pourchassait les criminels, s'organisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait entre ses études, sa carrière d'héroïne, et son petit boulot de chanteuse, mais dans quel but, au final ? L'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne savait toujours pas les sentiments à son égard, et elle ne se confesserait pas ce soir.

- Ne sois pas modeste, lança Kotetsu.  
- Je ne suis pas modeste. Et de toute manière, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! pesta la blonde en serrant les poings.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, la culpabilité s'invitant par la suite dans le cœur de Karina.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis à cran, expliqua cette dernière. Tu vois, je ne suis pas audacieuse, je n'ai même pas la force de porter le masque du sourire en toutes circonstances.

Son front se réfugia dans la paume de sa main. Ses nombreuses pensées négatives, au sujet de Kotetsu et de ses sentiments, l'épuisaient véritablement. Qui plus est, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse de la part de ses amies, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, prononça le vétéran. Il y a une différence entre endurer et accepter.  
- … Comment ça ? demanda la Rose en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils tristement froncés.  
- Tu parles d'endurer en portant un « masque », débuta-t-il après un moment de silence. Or, je pense qu'accepter ses faiblesses est une preuve de courage, plus puissante que celle de vouloir les cacher.

Karina écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'entendait rarement dire des choses si sérieuses et pertinentes. Touchée par ses propos, elle sourit.  
« Accepter ses faiblesses, une preuve de courage » ? Cette thèse pouvait se tenir, néanmoins la jeune femme, têtue de nature, n'en fut pas totalement convaincue.  
Après tout, la peur l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé, de ce fait, elle ne se trouvait pas "courageuse".  
Elle se retint de lui répondre par cette phrase bien trop révélatrice.

- Merci Kotetsu. Ça va un peu mieux, maintenant.  
- Tu m'en vois ravi dans ce cas, sourit ce dernier.

S'échangeant par la suite quelques nouvelles de leur vie privée, la soirée se déroula tranquillement, offrant ainsi à la chanteuse la sensation de flotter sur un nuage.  
Cependant, une sonnerie la fit redescendre sur terre.  
En prenant son portable, elle constata qu'elle avait un message non lu, et s'empressa de le lire.

« J'ai bien reçu tes messages, et je m'excuse de ne répondre que maintenant. Je dois t'avouer que mon emploi du temps est assez chargé avec les examens qui approchent...  
Je me sens idiote. Moi qui t'ai crié dessus car tu mettais du temps à donner de tes nouvelles, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le prétend.  
Dans tous les cas, j'accepte tes excuses et te présente les miennes. Je pense qu'il en sera de même pour Emily.  
Il faudrait qu'on essaie de se voir une fois la période d'examens passée. Ça ne pourra que nous ressourcer !  
Comment vas-tu sinon ?  
Gros bisous, Jane »

N'en revenant pas, Karina se frotta les yeux. Elle eut tellement de mal à y croire qu'elle relut trois fois le sms que son portable affichait : non seulement on lui répondait, mais en plus, Jane lui pardonnant en avouant, elle aussi, ses torts.  
Son cœur martela si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'elle crut en faire un malaise. L'adrénaline liée au stress s'affaiblit, descendant furtivement à ses jambes afin de les rendre aussi légères que du coton.  
Quel soulagement !

- Tout va bien ? interrogea Kotetsu, perturbé par cette soudaine bonne humeur.  
- Ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! s'exclama Blue Rose, les lèvres étirées au maximum.

Sous l'expression égarée de l'homme, elle attendit un instant pour se lever, ne décrochant pas le regard de son portable.

- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer ! Déclara-t-elle, après avoir pris connaissance de l'heure.  
- Je comprends. Je te dis « à bientôt » ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !

Alors qu'elle se hâta de sortir du bar, Kotetsu l'interpella :

- Au fait, c'est plus agréable de te voir sourire !

Ses sourcils se levèrent en voyant la concernée accélérer ses pas, quittant rapidement le lieu sans un mot.  
Dorénavant seul, accoudé au comptoir, le trentenaire se demanda si Karina l'avait entendu.

- Quel idiot ! cria Karina, pourpre, une fois dehors.

Elle s'empressa de répondre à Jane pour se changer les idées, heureuse de se dire qu'à présent, cette dernière lui répondrait forcément.  
En cet instant, la pluie cessa.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre « musical » que mes (fan)fictions connaissent à chaque fois depuis mes débuts ! Oui oui, je me sens toujours obligée d'écrire un chapitre à la manière d'une song-fic. Vous penserez peut-être qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose, que nenni ! Il développe un peu plus la psychologie de Karina et de ses sentiments. Pour les curieux, les paroles viennent de la chanson « Chikyuugi », l'opening de Saint Seiya Hades. Inutile de vous dire que je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à notre Rose.  
A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 !


	7. Chap 6 : Lullaby of Birdland

_Salut à vous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances ! :) Chez moi il fait très chaud, du coup j'envie ceux et celles qui ont la chance de pouvoir se rendre à la plage XD. Sinon, j'ai vu que le compteur de visites sur cette fic était assez élevé et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! _  
_Sinon, j'ai remarqué que certain titres de mes chapitres s'avéraient trop long pour s'afficher sur ce site, du coup, je risque d'en modifier certain... (Comme le précédent par exemple... grrr !_)_  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Lullaby of Birdland**

Le printemps continua sa course sans crier gare, décorant les alentours de sa verdure à l'odeur singulière, et de ses fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Douce saison des amours, qui due, à la fin du mois de juin, faire ses adieux et patienter une année de plus pour revenir, plus radieuse que jamais.  
L'arrivée de l'été ne se fit pas prier. Alors que sa chaleur étouffante se faisait maudire par les adultes au bureau, elle était chérie par les adolescents en vacances, voyant cet astre lumineux comme la meilleure excuse pour se rendre à la plage. Cette période savait départager les habitants de la ville. Et les arbres, maintenant bien verts, offraient aux plus acrobatiques, leurs fruits délicieusement juteux et rafraîchissants.

- Dépêche-toi, Karina ! cria une voix enjouée. Cesse donc de rêvasser, nous allons être en retard !

Un peu plus loin se tenait l'interpellée, le regard fixé sur une branche où gazouillaient deux mésanges amoureuses. Ce genre de scènes anodines captivaient de plus en plus l'attention de la jeune femme, probablement fascinée de voir les effets de ce sentiment, exposés avec tant de simplicité.  
Ces yeux, grands ouverts, ne cessaient d'observer les deux oiseaux épris l'un de l'autre, et inconsciemment, un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Mais il s'effaça quand le duo s'envola, aussitôt après avoir entendu une voix un peu trop criarde pour eux : celle d'Emily.

- Mais enfin, que fais tu ? On va rater la séance si tu continues à t'égarer je ne sais où ! pleurnicha la brune.  
- Pardon, j'arrive !  
- Rho, voyons, on a le temps ! se moqua gentiment Jane.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison. Non non non ! ironisa Emily.

La Rose retînt un rire face au numéro que lui offraient ses deux amis, et s'empressa de les rejoindre.  
Depuis la mésaventure, survenue deux mois auparavant, le trio souhaitait profiter des vacances d'été pour se revigorer. Les examens maintenant terminés, elles pouvaient se voir sans soucis.  
Du moins, pour Jane et Emily.  
Karina, n'ayant pas pu poser de vacances, pouvaient en effet, être sollicitée à n'importe quel moment pour une mission. C'est pourquoi, elle espérait que cette journée se passe sans encombre, trop effrayée de subir une nouvelle dispute.

Pour leurs retrouvailles, les trois amies s'étaient mises d'accord pour se faire un cinéma. Encore indécises sur le film à regarder, elles s'y rendirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Je serais bien tentée par un film d'action ! s'exclama la plus excitée du groupe, une fois devant les affiches.  
- Et pourquoi pas une enquête policière ? proposa Jane en lisant le programme.  
- Ho non, je vais encore m'endormir ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois qu'on a vu un film que tu avais proposé…  
- Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas réfléchir ?  
- J'ai assez réfléchi comme ça avec les examens ! Moi je veux voir ça !

Sur ces mots, Emily écrasa son doigt sur une affiche orangée, où reposait un soldat de guerre, fixant une terre dévastée par un bombardement.

- Oh pitié Emily ! soupira l'étudiante à lunettes. Tous les longs-métrages que tu veux voir se ressemblent !  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne perçois pas le génie des films d'actions !  
- N'utilise pas le mot « génie » à outrance, s'il-te-plaît !

La brune s'attarda sur Jane. Leur petite dispute taquine prit fin quand la première ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se vengerait quand l'heure viendrait.  
Remarquant que Karina restait muette depuis leur arrivée, les deux jeunes filles la cherchèrent du regard. A leur grande surprise, elles la virent devant un poster représentant un homme et une femme s'enlacer sous un ciel azuré, où voler des oiseaux majestueux. Les lettres, soigneusement bien calligraphiées, formaient un titre poétique au centre de l'image : « Lullaby of Birdland », la berceuse du pays des oiseaux.

- Ce film t'intéresse ?! clamèrent simultanément la joviale et la sérieuse.  
- Ça ne va pas de crier ainsi ?! sursauta la blonde. Plus ou moins, pourquoi ?  
- Heu, bah, c'est un film à l'eau de rose..., débuta Emily  
- Depuis quand les œuvres romantiques t'intéressent ? termina Jane.

Un peu vexée par leurs remarques, la jeune femme rougit involontairement et gonfla les joues, preuve de son mécontentement.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je détestais ce genre de choses à ce que je sache...  
- Bon, que faisons-nous du coup ? demanda la fille aux cheveux foncés, voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.  
- Je pense... qu'il serait mieux qu'on prenne le film de Karina !

A l'entente de son nom, son visage s'adoucit, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas de suite l'initiative de son amie.

- Pourquoi le mien ?  
- Cela te gêne ?  
- Jane, tu tiens en horreur les histoires d'amour.  
- Oui, mais je me dis que s'il te tente, c'est qu'il doit être bien. N'est-ce pas Emily ?  
- Ha, heu, oui je présume !

Karina n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir le choix de sa camarade, et malgré son air inquisiteur, celle-ci n'en dit rien.  
Peu après avoir payé leur place respective, ainsi qu'un énorme sachet de pop-corn, le trio s'installa sur les fauteuils en plein milieu de la salle. En attendant le début de la séance, elles s'échangèrent quelques mots tout en dégustant le maïs soufflé.

- Et sinon, vous avez des projets pour les vacances ? commença Karina.  
- Comment, je ne t'ai pas dis ? Je pars à l'étranger le week-end prochain ! déclara Emily, les joues remplies de pop-corn.  
- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Tu y vas seule ?  
- Non, j'accompagne ma famille ! Puis c'est à côté de la mer, j'ai hâte !

Elle avala rapidement ce que sa bouche contenait, retournant ensuite la question à ses amies.

- Moi aussi je pars, mais je reste dans le pays. Une amie d'enfance m'a invitée à passer deux semaines en sa compagnie, expliqua Jane.  
- C'est cool ça. Et toi Karina ?

La concernée s'absenta un instant dans ses pensées, réfléchissant minutieusement à ce qu'elle devait dire sans éveiller de soupçons. Elle finit par répondre :

- Je reste ici. J'ai trouvé un petit job dans un bar.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle leur mentait entièrement, de toute façon.

- Ha bon ? Alors que tu as travaillé toute l'année ?! Tu as du courage !  
- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, Emily.  
- Oh ça va !

Riant discrètement, afin de ne pas déranger les spectateurs qui arrivaient, les trois jeunes filles continuèrent leur petite discussion jusqu'au démarrage du film.  
Plongée dans le noir le plus total, la salle se fit silencieuse, ne laissant résonner que le son produit par l'écran, affichant plusieurs images et noms d'acteurs plus ou moins célèbres.  
Le générique diffusa un morceau jazzy aux intonations romantiques et sensuelles, voulant sans doute donner le ton sur l'ambiance du long métrage.  
Ensorcelée par la chanson qui débuta, Karina écarquilla les yeux, et s'abandonna aux paroles qui lui rappelaient quelque chose...

« **_Oh, la berceuse du pays des oiseaux,_**  
**_C'est ce que j'entends toujours lorsque tu soupires._**  
**_Jamais je ne trouverais les mots pour exprimer_**  
**_En une phrase ce que je ressens_** »

Oui, jamais elle ne trouverait les mots qui pourraient expliquer en une phrase, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kotetsu. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle réfléchit : comment se déroulait une déclaration, après tout ? Fallait-il prévoir et anticiper chaque réaction ? Ou bien fallait-il se lancer sans préparation, en laissant uniquement parler son cœur ? Devait-on rester soi-même, ou au contraire, adopter une personnalité opposée ?  
Préférant éjecter ces drôles de questions de sa mémoire, elle secoua vivement la tête, et se concentra sur le film.

Il y a de cela quelques mois, la Rose avait pu constater que les histoires d'amour parvenaient toujours à l'émouvoir, aussi niaises soient-elles. Sans doute parce qu'inconsciemment, elle se sentait concernée par ce genre de choses.  
Alors qu'Emily s'endormit vers la moitié, Jane jeta un œil à Karina qui paraissait subjuguée par les images.

« _Je vois..._ », pensa l'élève à lunettes.

* * *

La séance se clôtura enfin, invitant les cinéphiles à quitter les lieux. Certains partirent en essuyant quelques larmes, d'autre en échangeant des avis positifs ou négatifs.  
Karina se leva de son siège : elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle semblait touchée par cette histoire qui se terminait sur une note remplie d'espoirs.

- Emily ? Emily, réveille-toi ! ordonna Jane, en secouant doucement son amie.  
- Comment ? Hein ? Quoi ? marmonna l'endormie avant de se redresser. Ah, c'est terminé ?  
- Oui, confirma Karina. Excuse-moi, tu as dû t'ennuyer...  
- Mais non ! Enfin, c'est vrai que vers la moitié, j'ai trouvé que ça commençait à traîner en longueur...  
- Désolée... Et toi Jane, ton avis ?  
- C'est vrai que c'était long, et plutôt niais... Enfin, je pense que seule une fille amoureuse peut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

La phrase de Jane sonna comme une remarque qui visait la blonde, cherchant certainement à ce que cette dernière crache le morceau.  
La concernée comprit les intentions de son amie. Consternée par ces mots à la fois gênants et indiscrets, Karina fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un nouveau dialogue :

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- De rien, de rien.

Ne voulant en dire plus, l'inquisitrice avança de quelques pas. Elle offrit tout de même un conseil :

- Mais je pense que la réalité ne se déroule pas comme dans les œuvres de fictions. De ce fait, si tu ressens quelque chose, dépêche-toi de l'avouer à l'homme que tu aimes car il ne t'attendra pas.

Pensant bien faire, elle reprit sa marche afin de rejoindre Emily, qui était déjà sortie du cinéma.

- Si ça pouvait être si simple, murmura Blue Rose, froissée par cette réflexion mal placée.  
Que pouvait-elle en savoir ? C'était triste à dire, mais par moment, Jane l'agaçait. Surtout quand celle-ci revêtait le rôle de la « grande sœur » mature et de bons conseils.  
Karina en venait même à la détester en constatant, qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais tort.

* * *

La journée s'acheva banalement, dans des conversations sans importance ou en évoquant des projets faramineux à faire ensemble. La joviale désirait, ainsi, passer un week-end dans le plus grand parc d'attraction de la ville, tandis que la distinguée souhaitait partir en camping.  
L'héroïne, quant à elle, voulait simplement rester en leur compagnie, qu'importe l'endroit où elles se rendraient, mais cette réponse ne les satisfit qu'à moitié.  
Les jours suivants, elles profitèrent l'une de l'autre tranquillement, et Jane ne relança pas le sujet de l'amour à Karina.

La semaine suivante, comme prévu, les deux étudiantes quittèrent Stern Bild pour quelques jours, abandonnant la blonde à son statut d'héroïne.  
Étrangement, les criminels se montraient moins nombreux en cette période de l'année. De ce fait, les journées des héros s'avéraient vides et inintéressantes, leur offrant alors la possibilité de prendre, eux aussi, des vacances bien méritées.

Un jour, après une petite mission, Nathan engagea une discussion avec Karina.

- Que fais-tu demain, ma chérie ? demanda celui-ci, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture.  
- Demain ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

A l'entente de cette réponse, le travesti baissa vigoureusement le coffre de son véhicule pour le fermer. Un sourire mielleux se dessina sur son visage, et la Rose fut persuadée de voir, l'espace d'un instant, une flamme ardente crépiter violemment dans ses pupilles.

- Alors, tu ne peux refuser ma proposition ! reprit-il, d'une voix nasillarde.  
- Heu, quelle proposi...

Avant même de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme sentit le bras de son collège s'enrouler vivement autour de ses épaules. En observant l'expression mystérieuse de Fire Emblem, le visage de Lyle se décomposa. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

- Tu dois savoir qu'en été, les soldes sont de la partie ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. De ce fait, que dirais-tu de sortir pour faire un peu de shopping ?

Finalement, elle s'était inquiétée pour pas grand chose, trouvant même la proposition intéressante. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire depuis l'absence de Jane et d'Emily, et elle détestait sortir seule.

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu acceptes ?!

Étonnée par cette question, elle arqua un sourcil.

- Hum ? Je ne devrais pas ?  
- Si si, justement !

« _Justement ?_ » répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Où donc voulait en venir Seymour ? De nouveau perplexe, une moue soupçonneuse s'afficha sur sa figure, dévisageant son ami.

- On se donne rendez-vous au centre ville ? Vers treize heures, ça te va ? proposa ce dernier, tout en entrant en vitesse dans sa voiture, comme pour fuir.  
- D'accord.  
- Alors à demain !

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant une Karina sceptique, et plus vraiment emballée par cette sortie.  
Son intuition féminine lui confia l'impression d'anguille sous roche, et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester prudente, surtout avec Nathan.

* * *

Dans les quartiers animés de la métropole, les civils profitaient du bon temps pour se promener dans les alentours. Qu'ils soient en famille, en amoureux, ou bien seul, rien ne venait troubler leur bonne humeur.  
Karina, vêtue d'un mini short et d'une chemise bouffante cintrée, fixait machinalement son portable, convaincue que le temps passerait plus vite ainsi. L'appréhension se lisait sur son visage, car, même si ses plus grandes qualités s'avéraient être sa patience et sa rationalité, l'attitude de Fire Emblem ne cessait de l'inquiéter, la poussant par moment à s'inventer les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et dans ces cas-là, ce n'était pas bon signe.  
Néanmoins, elle tenta de se rassurer en se marmonnant qu'elle allait trop loin, et suite à un long soupir, elle leva le poignet et jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Karina ! l'interpella une voix familière.

L'appelée releva la tête, et chercha la source de cette intonation soudaine. Un sourire étonné s'installa sur ses joues, quand elle aperçut Pao-Lin lui faire de grands gestes, tout en la rejoignant.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! déclara l'arrivante.  
- Je pourrais en dire autant ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien. Très bien, et toi ? Toi aussi, tu es venue profiter des soldes ?

De la part de Dragon Kid, cette question sonnait bizarrement. D'habitude, on devait la traîner de force pour l'amener faire du shopping. En effet, comme tout bon « garçon manqué » qui se respecte, la chinoise tenait en horreur les commerces de mode, et n'aimait pas fouiller pendant des heures dans les rayons d'un magasin afin d'y trouver des vêtements. Féminins et mignons qui plus est.  
Pourtant, la blonde écarquilla les yeux quand ceux-ci s'attardèrent sur sa jeune amie : elle portait une salopette qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisses, enveloppant un tee-shirt à rayures bleu et blanc. Ses pieds, quant à eux, se cachaient dans des converses en jean, se mariant sobrement à sa tenue. Certes, cet ensemble n'avait rien de sexy ou de sophistiqué, mais il restait complaisant de voir Pao-Lin ainsi. Cela lui allait à ravir.

- Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, intimidée par le regard insistant de son aînée.  
- Rien, excuse-moi. Je trouve que cette tenue te va bien ! la complimenta Karina.

Voyant le teint de l'adolescente virer au rouge, la Rose retourna la situation en un rien de temps, en changeant de sujet.

- Sinon, oui, je suis venue pour faire les soldes ! Nathan m'a invitée et...  
- Hein ? Comment ça, toi aussi ? coupa Dragon Kid, étonnée.

Un ange passa, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit à l'une et à l'autre ? Estimant que se prendre autant la tête pour si peu n'en valait pas la peine, Karina reprit la parole :

- Oui. Toi aussi alors ?  
- Oui ! C'est étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas dit que tu serais là ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir, ou un truc du genre.  
- Je pense.  
- Bon, je vais attendre avec toi si ça ne t'embête pas !

La plus âgée acquiesça et l'invita à s'installer à ses cotés, attendant par la suite, l'arrivée de leur ami qui commença à prendre du retard.  
Cinq minutes passèrent.  
Puis dix.  
Vingt.  
Avant que la demi-heure ne sonne, la patience de Karina disparut progressivement, l'invitant à souffler à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais que fait-il ?! Ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi en retard ! dit-elle en tapotant du pied.  
- On l'a peut-être contacté pour une mission ? songea l'adolescente, pas vraiment convaincue.  
- On aurait été sollicitées aussi, et puis...  
- Pao-Lin ? Karina ? Interrogea soudainement une voix sortie de nulle part.

Les interpellées se tournèrent vers leur nouvel interlocuteur, et découvrirent, non sans surprise, Ivan.  
Karina poussa un cri de stupéfaction, tandis que Pao-Lin s'immobilisa, la bouche grande ouverte. Le visage de cette dernière reprit une teinte rougeâtre, virant peu à peu au pourpre, puis au carmin, ce qui attira l'attention du nouvel arrivant.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'écria Blue Rose afin de détourner l'attention de ce dernier.  
- « Surprise » ? répéta Origami Cyclone. Et bien, c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, Karina. Par contre, pour Pao-Lin...  
- Hein, moi ? s'étonna l'adolescente.  
- Heu... Oui ?

Remarquant la mine décontenancée des filles, le jeune homme se tortilla les doigts, et sentit la gêne s'emparer de lui. Par la suite, il inspira longuement, et se lança dans les explications.

- Fire... Non, Nathan m'a contacté hier, débuta-t-il, toujours embarrassé. Il m'a dit que Pao-Lin voulait me parler aujourd'hui et ici même, donc je...  
- Ha, j'y crois pas ! hurla la Rose.

Ivan sursauta, et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son naturel nerveux et timide reprit le dessus lorsqu'il comprit le traquenard dans lequel il venait de tomber.  
Dragon Kid, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, mais sa collègue se doutait bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle maudirait Fire Emblem.

- Pao-Lin ? tenta la Rose.  
- Hein ? Oui ?  
- Je crois que Seymour s'est bien moqué de nous.

Suite à cette déclaration, la chinoise rigola nerveusement. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas plus énervée que ça. Ou alors, elle cachait bien son jeu. Karina éjecta la deuxième possibilité de son esprit, car s'il existait bien une chose qui faisait le charme de Dragon Kid, c'était sa sincérité impulsive.  
Au final, peut-être que celle-ci ne maudirait pas le travesti.

- Je vais vous laisser, suggéra Karina en leur tournant le dos.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Pao-Lin.  
- Oui, oui ! Je risque de plus vous déranger qu'autre chose.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne comprends plus rien..., avoua Ivan, complètement perdu.  
- Laisse Ivan, laisse ! Et si on se promenait un peu ? proposa l'adolescente.  
- Oui, allez-y ! insista la jeune femme. Moi, je vais faire les magasins.  
- Hum. Bon très bien. A plus tard, peut-être, dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant avec Pao-Lin.

Blue Rose accéléra le rythme de ses pas, chamboulée par ces événements. Finalement, Fire Emblem avait bel et bien préparé quelque chose, et elle comprit alors que le même schéma ne tarderait peut-être pas à se reproduire dans son sens, avec Kotetsu remplaçant Ivan. S'il s'agissait vraiment du plan de son ami, elle risquerait de se montrer moins compatissante que Pao-Lin.

Manipulée par la colère et la réflexion, ses pas se firent plus grands et rapides, oubliant de ce fait ce qui l'entourait. Que devait-elle faire, à présent ? Rentrer et ignorer la probable venue de Kotetsu, ou bien rester en ville et trouver Seymour pour lui crier dessus ? Elle se stoppa, porta la main à son menton, et ferma les yeux afin d'y réfléchir plus calmement.  
Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'expulsant par la même occasion de sa méditation.

- Karina ! Je te cherchais partout, s'égosilla une voix nasillarde.  
- TOI ! cria l'héroïne en reconnaissant Fire Emblem.  
- Moi ? répliqua-t-il naïvement.  
- Tu me cherchais ? Ne te moque pas de moi, Seymour ! Et Ivan, tu le cherchais aussi ?

Sa voix se laissa emportée par la colère, la rendant plus aiguë. Elle paraissait furieuse, complètement déboussolée, et évidemment apeurée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Wild Tiger, à tout instant. Nathan sourit en la voyant ainsi, ce qui décontenança Karina.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi invité Kotetsu ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Petite menteuse, ton visage m'indique le contraire.

Devant ses taquineries, Karina adressa à Nathan des petits gémissements agacés, ce qui le fit rire. Il adorait taquiner son amie quand l'occasion se présentait.  
« _Quel gâchis de voir une aussi belle femme hésiter comme ça !_ » se murmurait-il souvent à lui-même.

- Ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas ! protesta la blonde.  
- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas me prendre au sérieux. Je ne l'ai pas contacté, ton Tigre préféré ! plaisanta le travesti. Pour être honnête, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à Ivan.  
- ... Et pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-elle après un bref silence.  
- Je ne sais pas, je savais que ça se passerait bien pour ces deux là. Ne les trouves-tu pas mignons ?  
- Là n'est pas le sujet, Nathan.  
- Oh que si, Karina. Le sujet reste le même !

Son intonation retentit méchamment, et plus grave que d'habitude, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Avec un sentiment d'incompréhension au fond de la gorge, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, recula d'un pas, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Pao-Lin est amoureuse. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et même si elle n'a pas encore avoué ses sentiments, elle arrive à prendre des initiatives, contrairement à toi.

C'était le pompon ! Voilà qu'à présent, Fire Emblem se permettait de lui donner des conseils en la mettant dans le même panier que Dragon Kid.  
D'abord Jane, maintenant lui. Et qui serait le prochain, après ? Antonio ? Barnaby ? Agacée qu'on lui dicte toujours ses actes, la fureur s'empara d'elle :

- Écoute Seymour, sache déjà que je ne suis pas Pao-Lin, et que je fais les choses comme je l'entends. Qui plus est, ta tendance à t'occuper de mes affaires commence sérieusement à m'énerver! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que veux-tu que je dise ?! Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne veux pas... non, je refuse de faire une erreur en lui avouant si vite ce que je ressens !

Ses paroles s'évadèrent de ses lèvres à une vitesse affolante, tels des oiseaux quittant leur cage étouffante. Ce discours, prononcé si rapidement, la força, à la fin, à régulariser son souffle tant bien que mal.  
Le héros, lui, ne répondit que par un soupir, afin de laisser le temps à sa collègue de se calmer.

- Tu fais déjà une erreur en t'attardant autant, risqua-t-il. Il va finir par te passer sous le nez si tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Les paroles de Fire Emblem eurent le même effet qu'une gifle.  
Perturbée par la tournure de la conversation, Karina posa la main sur son visage, les nerfs à vifs. Apercevant cela, son ami s'avança avec prudence, et glissa doucement le dos de son index sur sa joue, lui offrant une caresse rassurante.

- Je ne cesse d'y penser, avoua l'amoureuse. Plus les jours passent, et plus l'envie de me lancer devient présente. Mais la peur me ramène constamment à la raison. Mince, regarde-moi Nathan ! Je suis plus jeune que lui !  
- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, tu sais.

Insatisfaite de cette réponse, Karina poussa un énième souffle plaintif.

- Et puis, tu préfères rester à jamais dans le doute ? se rattrapa le conseiller.

Réplique pertinente de sa part. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le genre de l'héroïne de vivre dans l'espoir et de se bercer d'illusions. Elle lui adressa alors un "non" catégorique en guise de réponse.

- Tu as sans doute raison, se contenta-t-elle de dire, après avoir baissé le regard.  
- Je ne veux pas te forcer, sache-le. Je souhaite juste te mettre en garde, ma chérie.  
- Je sais, je sais. Et je t'en remercie. C'était donc ça, la raison de ton invitation ? Pour me conseiller?  
- Oui, et je voulais aussi que tu vois le comportement de Pao-Lin vis-à-vis d'Ivan, en espérant que ça t'ouvre les yeux justement.  
- Hum...

Remarquant la mine pensive de son amie, les lèvres pulpeuses du travesti s'allongèrent progressivement, et il ajouta ensuite :

- Et je voulais également profiter des soldes, cela va de soi !

L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement, invitant alors les deux collègues à se réconcilier autour d'une après-midi shopping.  
Cependant, Karina ne cessa d'effectuer plusieurs entretiens avec sa conscience, ressassant les mots de Nathan. Ce discours, certes, douloureux à entendre une seconde fois en si peu de temps, l'avait tout de même motivée à faire des efforts.  
Elle prit alors une décision : elle se confesserait bientôt auprès de Kotetsu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà ! Décidément Karina a du mal avec ses sentiments xD Mais je voyais bien Nathan intervenir tôt ou tard, d'où le fait_ _qu'il (ou elle? Je ne sais jamais quelle personne utiliser avec lui... ou elle... Rhaaaa !) soit là :)_ _Désolée si vous trouvez que les choses se déroulent trop lentement pour le moment, mais je suis comme ça, j'aime prendre mon temps sur les actions afin de développer au maximum la psychologie des personnages. Un peu de patience, et l'histoire prendra très bientôt un nouveau tournant ! ;)  
A très vite !_


End file.
